You're the one
by BlueLines
Summary: Er ist inzwischen Lehrer in Hogwarts, Sie ist im Ministerium... Sie hat einen Auftrag in Hogwarts zu erfüllen und trifft ihn wieder... Both Worlds upside down... (Ich bin in zusammenfassungen schlecht)rnOne-Shot


Hey, die Story war das Geburtstagsgeschenk für eine Freundin von mir und im mOment staubt sie auf meinem PC zu und da dachte ich, ich lade sie jetzt endlich mal hoch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Blue

**_You're the one_**

Die Zauberschüler strömten nach dem, sicherlich guten, Abendessen grüppchenweise aus der Großen Halle. Ihre neugierigen Blicke streiften eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau Anfang Zwanzig, in Muggelkleidung und einem smaragdgrünen Umhang. Die Schüler begannen zu tuscheln, wer sie sei und warum sie in Hogwarts war. Als nur noch wenige Schüler aus der Halle kamen, ging die junge Frau hinein, geradewegs auf den Lehrertisch zu, an dem bis auf Professor Binns und Professor Flitwick noch sämtliche der Lehrer saßen, unter anderem auch Remus Lupin, der inzwischen wieder als _Defence against the dark Arts_ Lehrer arbeitete. "Ah! Das ist ja schon unser Besuch!", rief Professor Dumbledore freudestrahlend, als er die junge Frau erblickte. Auch Prof. McGonagall begann zu strahlen, während Snape, der Zaubertranklehrer, wie immer sauertöpfisch dreinschaute. Neben ihm saß ein junger, ebenfalls dunkelhaariger Mann, in ein intensives Gespräch mit Prof. Sprout vertieft. "Guten Abend", lächelte die junge Hexe. "Wir haben Sie schon erwartet, Miss Johnson", erwiderte McGonagall lächelnd. Bei der Erwähnung des Namens sah der junge Lehrer plötzlich auf. "Ich habe mich leider ein wenig verspätet." "Das macht nichts", strahlte Dumbledore. "Wir sind ja auch gerade erst fertig geworden. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir verlegen die Besprechung in mein Büro? Das ist sicher netter als hier in der Halle. Die anderen werden sicher auch nichts dagegen haben oder?" Als kein Widerspruch kam, erhob sich der alte Zauberer. "Auf in mein Büro!", meinte er vergnügt.

In Dumbledore's Büro verteilten sich die Lehrer und die junge Hexe auf die herbeigezauberten Stühle. "Nun, ich denke, Sie werden sich alle noch an Miss Angelina Johnson erinnern?" "Angelina?!" Dieser Ausruf kam von dem jungen dunkelhaarigen Lehrer. Verdutzt blickte Angelina ihn an. Ihre grünen Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als sie erkannte, wer da neben ihr saß. "Oliver?!" Dumbledore sah amüsiert zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Ich dachte, Sie hätten sich schon längst erkannt. Oliver Wood ist unser Fluglehrer, der Ersatz für Madame Hooch. Und Angelina ist eine Mitarbeiterin in der Sportabteilung des Ministeriums. Damit ihr im Bilde seid, was der jeweils andere macht", klärte Dumbledore die beiden freundlich auf. Angelina und Oliver sahen sich wenige Minuten lang schweigend an. Aus Oliver, den die junge Hexe zuletzt vor zehn Jahren gesehen hatte, war ein attraktiver Mann geworden. Ein scharf geschnittenes, markantes Gesicht, doch die braunen Augen waren immer noch dieselben. Und Angelina merkte, dass es genau diese Augen waren, welche die gleichen Gefühle wie vor zehn Jahren bei ihr auslösten. Sie hatte all die Jahre für den Quidditch Captain geschwärmt, wie alle anderen Mädchen auch. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, die Schwärmerei wäre für ihn vorbei, als sie sich in Fred Weasley verliebt hatte, aber so wie es aussah, war das nicht der Fall.

Oliver musterte Angelina ebenfalls. Hübsch war sie schon immer gewesen, doch das ehemals schulterlange Haar war nun ein Stück länger und weiche Locken umrahmten ihr schmales Gesicht. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten lebhaft, als sie jetzt mit Prof. Dumbledore sprach.

"Was sagen Sie dazu, Oliver?" Der junge Lehrer wurde vollkommen überrascht von der Stimme Dumbledores aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Verwirrt schaute er den Direktor an. "Entschuldigen Sie?" Dieser lachte amüsiert und auch Angelina konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Bitte Miss Johnson, erzählen Sie es doch noch einmal." "Es sieht so aus, dass das Ministerium geplant hat, dass Spiel England - Frankreich hier in Hogwarts zu veranstalten. Vorher sollte es in der Nähe von Wales stattfinden, doch durch einige unglückliche Zufälle, mussten wir leider ausweichen. Ich wurde vom Ministerium beauftragt, das alles in Zusammenarbeit mit der Schule zu organisieren", wiederholte Angelina knapp. "Ich halte es für eine gute Idee, wenn Sie Miss Johnson dabei behilflich sind, Oliver. Schließlich sind Sie unser Fluglehrer mit einer Menge an Quidditch Erfahrung", meinte Prof. McGonagall. "Ja sicher", nickte Oliver, immer noch leicht perplex. "Gut, dann wäre das geklärt." Dumbledore lächelte und allen war klar, dass die Sitzung hiermit beendet war. "Oliver, bringen Sie Miss Johnson bitte zu ihrem Zimmer im Lehrerturm"

"Du übernachtest hier?", fragte der junge Zauberer Angelina, als sie gemeinsam Dumbledore's Büro verließen. Sie nickte. "Ja, für die Vorbereitungen und alles muss ich vor Ort sein. Aber wie kommt es, dass du Lehrer hier bist? Ich dachte immer, du würdest für _Puddlemere United_ spielen?" Oliver's Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Das habe ich auch... aber... einige Umstände haben mich gezwungen aufzuhören. Dumbledore hat mir den Job hier angeboten und ich mache es gerne." Angelina hatte das Gefühl, ein Thema angesprochen zu haben, welches dem ehemaligen Quidditch Captain unangenehm war und sie beließ es dabei.

Sie waren nun an einem Porträt einer alten Dame angekommen, welche Oliver Wood anstrahlte. "Professor Wood... Guten Abend...", säuselte sie und Angelina musste an sich halten, damit sie nicht anfing zu lachen. "Und wen haben wir da? Eine junge Lady? Und das zu dieser Zeit... ts ts..." Oliver verdrehte nur die Augen. "_Minzpastille_." Das Porträt schwang auf und gab den Blick auf einen gemütlich eingerichteten Raum, ähnlich dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, frei. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Schüler war dieser Raum mit einer Menge Büchern an den Wänden versehen, Tischen und anderen Lehrutensilien.

"Sieht gemütlich aus", sagte Angelina und sah sich um. Oliver lächelte. "Besonders, wenn Klassenarbeiten korrigiert werden müssen. Die Schlafzimmer sind verteilt. Unten, Oben und hier vom Raum gehen auch welche ab. Ich schätze, du wirst auch oben sein." Der junge Mann ging nach oben und Angelina folgte ihm, bis er vor einer Tür stehen blieb, auf denen in goldenen Buchstaben _Angelina Johnson, Ministerium_ stand. "Auf jeder Tür steht, wer in dem Zimmer wohnt und was er unterrichtet", erklärte Oliver auf ihren fragenden Blick hin. "Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich dich jetzt alleine lasse, aber ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen?" "Klar, ist kein Problem. Danke."

Angelina betrat ihr zukünftiges Zimmer, welches sie nun für einige Wochen bewohnen würde. Ein großes Himmelbett mit blauen Vorhängen nahm einen Teil des Raumes ein. Den zweiten Teil füllten ein Schrank, ein Schreibtisch und eine kleine Sitzecke. Eine Tür, welche die junge Frau neben dem Schreibtisch entdeckte, führte in ein kleines Badezimmer, welches Ähnlichkeiten mit dem der Vertrauensschüler aufwies. Nur hingen in diesem hier keine Gemälde.

Sie schloss die Tür wieder und begann damit, ihren Koffer auszupacken, welcher von den Hauselfen nach oben gebracht worden war.

Eine Eule, welche auf dem Fenstersims hockte, versuchte zehn Minuten später, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, was ihr schließlich auch gelang. Die junge Hexe nahm ihr den Brief ab, welcher das Siegel des Zaubereiministeriums trug und öffnete ihn.

_Miss Johnson,_

_Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise. Haben Sie schon mit Professor Dumbledore geredet? Anbei die Dokumente, die Sie noch benötigen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Max Stansfield_

_Department of Magical Games & Sports_

Angelina legte den Brief mit den Dokumenten beiseite und packte den Rest aus.

Als sie schließlich fertig war, fiel ihr Blick auf die Quidditchtore, die sie von ihrem Fenster aus sehen konnte. Erinnerungen durchfluteten sie. Wie sehr hatte sie das Quidditch spielen vermisst... Das Gefühl, auf einem Besen mit Full Speed über das Feld zu fliegen, die Freude, wenn ein Tor geschossen wurde, der Jubel, als Gryffindor zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren wieder den Quidditch Pokal gewonnen hatte...

Kurz entschlossen griff sie sich ihren Besen, einen _BlueArrow_, der Vorgänger des _BlackArrow_, des derzeit besten Besens der Welt.

Wenig später sah man die junge Frau zum Quidditch Feld laufen.

Oliver saß an seinem Schreibtisch, vor sich ein Buch über Quidditch. Es war aufgeschlagen, aber der junge Mann las nicht darin. Er starrte seit einigen Minuten emotionslos aus dem Fenster. Angelina hatte ihn heute an Neela erinnert. Neela Summerland, der Grund, warum er aufgehört hatte, Quidditch zu spielen. Sie war Jägerin bei _Puddlemere United_ und Oliver's Freundin gewesen. Vor zwei Jahren war Neela bei einem Spiel gegen eine spanische Mannschaft ums Leben gekommen. Sie war 300 Meter tief auf das Feld gefallen, als ein Klatscher sie vom Besen geholt hatte. Seien Freundin war gestorben und mit ihr auch Oliver's Karriere als Hüter. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr weiterspielen. Dumbledore's Angebot, Fluglehrer und somit Ersatz für Madam Hooch zu werden, kam ihm gerade recht.

Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Besen, einen _BlackArrow_ und dann nach draußen. Er stand auf, griff den Besen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Auch wenn es dieser Sport war, der seine Freundin das Leben gekostet hatte, hatte Oliver nicht aufgehört zu spielen. Quidditch war seit er klein war sein Leben. Neela und Quidditch hatten seinem Leben den Halt gegeben. Wenn er damals noch mit dem Sport aufgehört hätte, wäre sein Leben sinnlos gewesen. Zudem half es ihm, zu vergessen, auf eine unerklärliche Art und Weise.

Angelina flog durch die Ringe hindurch, machte Loopings und schoss im Sturzflug auf das Gras zu und zog dann kurz vorher wieder hoch. Der laue Septemberwind umschmeichelte ihr ins Gesicht, doch machte ihr das nicht viel aus. Jetzt fehlte ihr nur noch ein Quaffel und die Mannschaft. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Fred & George Weasley, Harry Potter und Oliver...

Dieser beobachte Angelina. Auch wenn er sie heute zuerst nicht erkannt hatte, an ihrem Flugstil erkannte er sie unter Tausenden heraus. So wie sie flog, schien sie das Fliegen sehr vermisst zu haben. Er lächelte leicht und der _BlackArrow_ schoss wenige Sekunden später in die Luft.

"Hey, Angelina!" Die junge Hexe stoppte in der Luft und sah sich nach der Stimme um. Etwas weiter unter ihr schwebte jemand, der nun auf ihre Höhe flog. Es war Oliver Wood. "Hey..." Eigentlich hatte Angelina gedacht, sie wäre alleine, aber es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass Oliver eventuell auch noch kommen würde. Sie hatte nie jemanden gekannt, der so Quidditch verrückt war wie er. "Hast du das Fliegen vermisst?" Intelligente Frage, Oliver, dachte er bei sich. "Ja, viel Gelegenheit hatte ich nicht. Und ich dachte, wenn man in der Abteilung für Sport im Ministerium ist, hat man auch die Möglichkeit, zu spielen. Na ja, war falsch gedacht... Aber der Job macht Spaß." Sie lächelte, aber der junge Zauberer hatte den Eindruck, dass Angelina lieber Quidditch spielen würde. "Und du? Macht es dir Spaß, zu unterrichten?" Oliver sah eine Weile in die untergehende Sonne, welche der Welt einen orangefarbenen Schimmer gab. Dann seufzte er leise. "Ja, es macht Spaß..." Angelina sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Doch es ist nicht das, was du wolltest, habe ich Recht?" Er nickte und lächelte schwach. "Was soll's, man kann eben nicht alles haben." "Das stimmt... Lust auf ein kleines Wettfliegen?" Das hatten sie früher immer gemacht, während sie auf die anderen aus dem Team gewartet hatten. Angelina und Oliver hatten nämlich, laut der Weasley Zwillinge, die "schreckliche Angewohnheit so pünktlich zu sein". Der junge Zauberer nickte lachend, sich auch an ihre Schulzeit erinnernd. "Ich gewinne sowieso..." Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher!"

Kurze Zeit später sausten beide mit ziemlicher Geschwindigkeit um das Quidditchfeld. Dreimal musste das Feld umrundet werden, wer es als erster geschafft hatte, gewann natürlich.

Erst waren beide Besen gleichauf, dann beschleunigte Oliver und Angelina fiel leicht zurück.

Sie versuchte aufzuholen, doch war sie einen Moment unaufmerksam. Als sie wieder nach vorne schaute, sah sie den Pfosten des mittleren Ringes etwa zwanzig Meter vor sich. Scharf riss sie den Besen nach unten und trudelte nun in einem halsbrecherischem Tempo im Sturzflug dem Boden entgegen. Durch den enormen Druck schaffte sie es nicht, ihren Besen wieder hochzuziehen.

Oliver sah sich nach Angelina um, sie hätte eigentlich wieder hinter ihm sein sollen. Doch dann sah er nach unten und was er da sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Angelina preschte unkontrolliert auf den Boden zu. Ohne nachzudenken, brachte er seinen Besen in einen Sturzflug. Erinnerungen und Emotionen durchfluteten ihn. "NEELA!"

Oliver's Besen war natürlich um einiges schneller als Angelina's und so erreichte er Angelina knapp und zog sie vom Besen, bevor dieser auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Oliver landete sanft auf dem Boden und hatte seine Arme um die zitternde und schluchzende Angelina gelegt. "Scht... Ganz ruhig. Es ist alles okay..." "I..I..ich h...h..hab..e..echt g..gedacht, es..es ist aus..." "Ich weiß..." Beruhigend strich er ihr über's Haar. "Komm, wir gehen ins Schloss. Madame Pomfrey hat sicher etwas, was dir hilft."

Der junge Mann brachte sie zurück ins Schloss, auf die Krankenstation, wo Madame Pomfrey ihr etwas zur Beruhigung gab, was sie dann auch einschlafen ließ.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte die Medihexe den kalkweißen Oliver. "Sie... Sie ist vom Besen und... Neela.." "Da sind die Erinnerungen natürlich wieder hochgekommen", murmelte Poppy leise. "Ich schlage vor, dass du jetzt auch in dein Zimmer gehst, Oliver. Schlaf tut gut. Ich kümmere mich schon um alles." Mit sanfter, aber bestimmter Gewalt schob sie den jungen Lehrer aus der Krankenstation und informierte dann Dumbledore über die Geschehnisse.

Oliver lief wie betäubt durch die Gänge der Schule. Auch Neela war so getrudelt, bevor sie am Boden aufgeschlagen war. Er hatte Angelina schon da unten liegen sehen... Deswegen hatte er nach Neela gerufen...

Noch leicht benebelt wachte Angelina am nächsten Morgen auf. An viel erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr. Die junge Frau hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie auf die Krankenstation gelangt war.

"Guten Morgen Miss Johnson. Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Madame Pomfrey freundlich, nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass Angelina wach war. Sie lächelte. "Ganz okay. Nur noch ein wenig benebelt." "Das ist ganz normal. Essen Sie etwas, danach wird es besser sein. Ich bin zwar dafür, dass Sie hier essen, aber da Sie keine Schülerin mehr sind, steht es Ihnen natürlich auch frei, in der Großen Halle zu essen." Angelina lächelte leicht. "Danke. Ich denke, ich nehme das Angebot an und esse hier." Madame Pomfrey nickte zufrieden und wuselte aus dem Raum, um wenig später mit einem Tablett wiederzukommen.

"Was ist überhaupt passiert? Ich erinnere mich kaum", fragte die junge Frau, als die Medihexe ihr das Frühstück brachte. "Sie haben gestern Abend wohl die Kontrolle über Ihren Besen verloren. Professor Wood hat Sie noch rechtzeitig gerettet, ansonsten wären Sie... nun ja..." "Auf dem Quidditchfeld aufgeschlagen?", erwiderte Angelina mit einem Schaudern in der Stimme. Madame Pomfrey nickte. "Er hat Sie hierher gebracht." Die ältere Hexe zwinkerte. "Und er war noch einige Zeit alleine mit Ihnen." Angelina wurde tiefrot. "Was bitte?" "Nur ein kleiner Scherz, Miss Johnson." "Okay..."

Wenig später war die junge Hexe auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen. Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat, fand sie ihren Besen an den Schrank gelehnt. Auch wenn das, was passiert war, einen Schock hinterlassen hatte, so war Angelina dennoch fest entschlossen, das Fliegen nicht aufzugeben. Unfälle konnten jedem passieren und dank Oliver lebte sie noch, sagte sie sich. Wenn ihr beim Quidditch ein Unfall passiert war, dachte sie immer an Harry, der beim Spiel schon einiges abbekommen hatte und deswegen trotzdem nie aufgehört hatte, den Sport zu lieben und weiterzumachen.

Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen noch mehr Dokumente als gestern. Die junge Frau seufzte. Sie "freute" sich jetzt schon darauf, das ganze durchzuarbeiten. Aber schließlich hatte sie sich freiwillig für den Auftrag gemeldet. Sie nahm sich einen Stapel der Dokumente und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Da hatte sie schon immer am besten was machen können.

Als Angelina in der Bibliothek eintraf, war es so ruhig, wie sie es eigentlich kaum erlebt hatte. Allerdings hatten jetzt auch alle Schüler Unterricht. Madam Pince lächelte der dunkelhaarigen Hexe zu und wandte sich dann wieder ihren Arbeiten zu.

Da Angelina die freie Platzwahl hatte, setzte sie sich an einen Tisch am Fenster und begann mit dem Durchsehen der Dokumente.

Oliver freute sich auf seine Freistunde, die er in der Bibliothek verbringen wollte. Er hatte den ruhigen Ort schon in seiner Schulzeit gerne zum Arbeiten und Lernen genutzt.

Er hatte den ganzen Morgen etwas abwesend unterrichtet, da er immer wieder an Angelina und zugleich auch an Neela denken musste. Neela hatte er nicht retten können, aber Angelina. Vielleicht war der Unfall der jungen Hexe ein Zeichen gewesen, dass er mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen musste? Nicht nur während des Unterrichts hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, auch während der Nacht.

Als er die Bibliothek betrat, lächelte ihm Madame Pince auch schon zu. "Guten Tag, Professor Wood. Nach Miss Johnson nun auch noch Sie", lachte sie leise. "Miss Johnson?" "Ja, sie sitzt dort hinten am Fenster." "Danke." Oliver machte sich auf den Weg in die angegebene Richtung , wo er schließlich auch Angelina sah, wie sie ziemlich konzentriert zu arbeiten schien.

Die junge Frau war wirklich so vertieft in ihre Arbeit, dass sie es nicht mitbekam, dass Oliver sich ihr gegenüber setzte.

"Wo ist denn nur der Vertrag abgeblieben....", murmelte sie leise. "Meinst du den hier?", fragte eine männliche Stimme und hielt Angelina ein Blatt Papier unter die Nase. Sie sah überrascht auf und blickte in Oliver's braune Augen. Dann überflog sie den Zettel. "Ja, das ist er. Danke sehr..." "Wie geht es dir?" "Ganz gut... Vielen Dank, dass du mich gerettet hast..." Verlegen sah sie ihn an, sie wusste nicht recht, was sie nun machen sollte. Was sollte man jemanden erzählen, der einem das Leben gerettet hatte? "Ich hätte dich ja schlecht sterben lassen können", erwiderte der junge Zauberer ein wenig hilflos. Was hätte er auch anderes sagen können?

"Professor Wood!" Eine aufgelöste Fünftklässlerin stürzte auf den Tisch zu. Oliver sah sie fragend an. "Miss Kinson, was ist denn passiert?" "Es wurde beschlossen, dass Prof. Snape für das Spiel Gryffindor - Slytherin Schiedsrichter sein soll. Bitte Prof. Wood, können Sie nicht? Sie wissen doch, er wird alles tun, damit Gryffindor verliert..." Angelina begann wider Erwarten zu grinsen. Erinnerte sie das doch alles sehr an die eigene Quidditchzeit. Das junge Mädchen sah sie fragend an. "Sorry", brachte Angelina grinsend heraus. Oliver schaute sie auch leicht irritiert an, begriff dann aber und begann auch zu grinsen, was die Fünftklässlerin nur dazu veranlasste, noch verwirrter zu schauen. "Ist okay Miss Kinson, ich komme gleich und dann reden wir mit Professor Snape." Oliver stand auf und nahm seine Sachen, grinste aber immer noch. "Bis später Angelina", lächelte er und verursachte damit, dass sich ein zarter Rotschimmer im Gesicht der dunkelhaarigen Hexe ausbreitete. Sie sah Oliver noch nach, als er die Bibliothek verließ.

Oliver dachte noch den restlichen Nachmittag über sein kurzes Treffen mit Angelina in der Bibliothek nach. Durch die Fünftklässlerin Charlize Kinson waren Erinnerungen an frühere Quidditchzeiten geweckt worden, die das verkrampfte Gespräch aufgelöst hatten. Der junge Mann hatte Charlize hinterher erst einmal erklären müssen, warum er und Angelina so gegrinst hatten.

Bei dem Gedanken daran lächelte er, während er auf dem Weg in die Große Halle war.

"Wood, was lässt denn dich so strahlen?", riss eine männliche Stimme Oliver aus seinen Gedanken. Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann mit blonden, verwuschelten Haaren und meerblauen Augen. Sämtliche ältere Schülerinnen starrten ihn verzückt an, aber das interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht. Er grinste nur Oliver an. "Wes?! Was tust du denn hier?" Wes, alias Wesley Carlton, war einer von Oliver's besten Freunden. "Na was wohl? Ich bin vom _Daily Prophet_ und ich soll die Vorbereitungen für das Spiel begleiten", verkündete er fröhlich. "Darüber hinaus werde ich der bezaubernden Miss Angelina Johnson über die Schulter schauen."

Oliver lachte. "Wenn sie dich denn lässt." Wes sah ihn unbekümmert an. "Was denkst du denn? Natürlich wird sie. Und nun erzähl mir mal, was du so vor dich hingrinst. Das ist ja schon unüblich." Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer wollte gerade ansetzen, da unterbrach ihn sein Freund schon wieder. "Nach dem Essen. Ich freue mich schon auf das leckere Hogwarts Essen!" Oliver grinste und die beiden Freunde gingen weiter zur Großen Halle, in die sämtliche Hogwarts Schüler zum Abendessen strömten.

"Prof. Dumbledore, es freut mich, Sie zu sehen", meinte Wes und begrüßte seinen ehemaligen Direktor. "Mich auch, Mr Carlton", erwiderte Dumbledore lächelnd. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, dass der _Daily Prophet _über die Vorbereitungen und das Spiel berichtet?", fragte der Journalist "Nein, warum denn? Es ist doch ein großes Spektakel und ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss Johnson gute Arbeit leisten wird. Und das sollte doch gewürdigt werden." Wes wollte gerade antworten, als er Angelina sah, die nun auf den Lehrertisch zukam. "Sie entschuldigen?" Ohne die Antwort Dumbledore's abzuwarten, lief er in Richtung Angelina. "ANGIE!" Die Angesprochene schaute ebenso verblüfft wie der Rest der Lehrer und Schüler. Dann aber begann sie zu lächeln. "WES!" "Aber in voller Größe, mein Liebling!" Wes umarmte Angelina grinsend. Auch wenn Wes zwei Jahre über Angelina gewesen war, so kannten die beiden sich doch recht gut und mochten sich sehr. Viele hatten getuschelt, dass sie ein Paar waren. Es gab nur leider einen Haken an der Sache... Wes stand nun mal nicht auf Frauen.

"Wie geht's dir meine Süße? Siehst ja gut aus! Ich hab dich zu lange nicht gesehen. Du hättest dich mal melden sollen! Ach, ich hab einfach zuviel zu erzählen!" Der junge Mann dirigierte sie nun zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich dann neben sie und Professor McGonagall, die von ihm auch überschwänglich begrüßt wurde. Die älteren Schülerinnen, die ihn vor kurzem noch verzückt angestarrt hatten, taten das auch weiterhin, allerdings mit einem etwas wehmütigen Ausdruck, dachten sie doch, Wes und Angelina wären ein Paar. Oliver musste sich gezwungenermaßen neben Professor Sprout setzen, die ihn sofort in Beschlag nahm. Wes hingegen erzählte Angelina, McGonagall und Dumbledore fröhlich und unbekümmert von allem, was sich so zugetragen hatte und wieso er jetzt beim _Daily Prophet_ gelandet war.Oliver kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihn ein komisches Gefühl beschlich, als er sah, wie Angelina einen seiner besten Freunde anstrahlte - auch wenn dieser eine Vorliebe für männliche Personen hatte.

Auch als Angelina und Wes wenig später mit Oliver zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Lehrer saßen, fühlte sich der junge Zauberer ein wenig ausgeschlossen. Die beiden redeten über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch aus dem Ministerium, Harry Potter ("Er hat wirklich Ginny Weasley geheiratet?") und über den neuesten Schwarm der Hexenwelt, Josh Shore. Wes hatte ihn interviewt und schwärmte nun über dessen "tiefblaue" Augen, die einen "zum Träumen und mehr verleiteten". Diese Diskussion führte dazu, dass Oliver bald ziemlich gelangweilt war. "Ich geh ins Bett", meinte er schließlich, Wes sah auf. "Ach schon? Dann gute Nacht." Angelina lächelte und ihre grünen Augen blitzten fröhlich. "Schade. Gute Nacht." "Gute Nacht." Oliver lächelte ebenfalls, was dazu führte, dass Angelinas Herz begann, ein wenig schneller zu schlagen. Sein Lächeln hatte immer noch eine Wirkung auf sie, die sie nicht abstreiten konnte.

Wes beobachtete sie. "Hat da jemand ein Auge auf Oliver Wood geworfen?" Die junge Frau errötete leicht und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Nein, ganz sicher nicht." "Schade. Die Sache mit Neela ist schon lange her und langsam bin ich nämlich der Meinung, dass er wieder eine Freundin braucht. Nicht, dass ich ihn nicht auch selber nehmen würde, aber er will ja nicht", zwinkerte er. "Neela?" "Kennst du die Geschichte nicht?" Angelina schüttelte den Kopf. "Hm.. Ach so... Na ja, wenn er es möchte, dann soll er sie dir selber erzählen. Ist vielleicht nicht so gut, wenn ich das mache."

Angelina lag später noch wach und dachte über Wesley's Aussage nach. Neela, der Name ließ sie nachdenklich werden. Doch sie konnte nicht genau bestimmen, an was er sie erinnerte. Das einzige, was im Zusammenhang mit dem Namen kam, war Dunkelheit.

Lautes Geschnatter und Gekichere empfing die junge Hexe am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle. Sie schnappte kurz etwas auf wie "Habt ihr gesehen, wie gut Professor Wood heute morgen aussieht?" "Ja, aber der blonde, der sieht doch auch gut aus..." "Habt ihr Schnattergänse eigentlich noch mal ein anderes Thema?"

Angelina unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Das erinnerte sie doch zu sehr an ihr viertes Schuljahr, in dem Gilderoy Lockhart, der damalige Schwarm aller jungen und alten Hexen, _Defence against the Dark Arts_ unterrichtet hatte und jede Hexe Hogwarts (bis auf die Lehrerinnen) von ihm geschwärmt hatte. Fred und George hatten nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als die drei Jägerinnen immer damit aufzuziehen. ("Oh, Katie, er hat einen Blick in deine Richtung geworfen!" "Alicia, sollen wir dir einen Liebestrank brauen? Er wird dir für immer und ewig verfallen!" "Angie, er hat deinen Arm berührt! Oh heiliger Merlin, jetzt darfst du ihn nicht mehr waschen!")

Allerdings erinnerte es sie auch noch daran, dass viele Schülerinnen Oliver damals gerne als Freund gehabt hätten und sich aufbrezelten, sobald ein Quidditch Spiel stattfand. Jede hoffte, dass er sie bemerken und nach Hogsmeade einladen würde. Doch zu ihrem Leidwesen tat er das nicht. Angelina hatte ihre kleine Schwärmerei für den Quidditch Captain immer für sich behalten. Und dann war sie schließlichmit Fred zusammengekommen und Oliver war nichts weiter mehr als ihr Teamcaptain gewesen.

"Guten Morgen Angie-Schatz! Gut geschlafen?" Wes lächelte sie unbekümmert an. Oliver war nicht mehr am Lehrertisch, wie Angelina mit leichtem Bedauern feststellte.

"Klar, Wes. Und du?" "Sicher, Sicher, aber mir hat doch jemand an meiner Seite gefehlt." Der junge Mann machte eine theatralische Geste und sah die junge Frau neben sich gespielt traurig an. Sie lachte. "Ich würde dir ja anbieten, nachts zu mir zu kommen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du mich willst." "Auch wenn ich dich sehr mag, Süße, aber du hast etwas zuviel und etwas entscheidendes was dir fehlt", erwiderte Wesley grinsend. "Danke Süßer, ich weiß es zu schätzen." Lachend biss Angelina in ihr Toast. "Wusst ich's doch."

Die große Halle leerte sich langsam, ein Zeichen dafür, dass auch der Unterricht bald begann. "Und, was machst du nun?" "Ich muss heute noch nach London, mit meinem Redakteur reden. Und du wirst sicherlich diese ganzen schönen Dokumente bearbeiten, die du da mit dir herumschleppst", sagte Wesley mit einem Blick auf den Papierstapel. "Genau.... Größe des Quidditchfeldes, Größe der Torringe, Menge der Zuschauerplätze...." "Igitt, hör mir bloß damit auf! Aber ich wünsche dir viel Spaß dabei. Wir sehen uns dann später." Wes verschwand grinsend und auch Angelina machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Oliver war gerade von der Bibliothek aus auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore's Büro, als Angelina mit ihrem Papierstapel um die Ecke gefegt kam. Die junge Frau hatte wenige Sekunden später das Gefühl, gegen eine Wand gelaufen zu sein. Ihre ganzen Dokumente hatten sich auf dem Steinboden des Schlosses verteilt. Sie wäre auch noch auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn zwei Arme sie nicht festgehalten hätten. Zu allem Überfluss bemerkte sie dann auch, dass die "Wand" gegen die sie gelaufen war, dieselbe Person war, die sie jetzt festhielt. Angelina sah auf und blickte in Oliver's samtbraune Augen. Sie merkte, dass ihr Gesicht einen leichten Rotschimmer annahm, was aber nicht nur daran lag, dass er ihr in die Augen sah. Was sie noch bemerkte, war ihr auf der einen Seite irgendwie unangenehm, aber auf der anderen sehr angenehm. Oliver hatte sie an sich gedrückt und sie spürte sehr viel seines durchtrainierten Körpers durch ihren dünnen Pullover. Olivier erging es nicht viel anders. Auch er spürte mehr von Angelina's Körper, als er sich das jemals gedacht hatte. Der junge Mann musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm gefiel, was er spürte, allerdings bewirkte Angelina's Nähe auch noch etwas anderes... Er wurde rot und ließ die junge Hexe verlegen los.

"Sorry, ich hab dich total übersehen..." Oliver lächelte leicht, immer noch etwas rot. "Ich hätte vielleicht auch mal aufpassen sollen." Angelina lächelte ebenfalls. "Tut mir echt leid. Dafür kann ich jetzt auch meine ganzen Papiere wieder neu sortieren", seufzte sie und sah auf das Zettel Durcheinander auf dem Boden. Beide bückten sich um gleichen Moment, um die Zettel aufzuheben und stießen dabei zusammen. "Aua..", ertönte es unison. Beide sahen sich an und brachen dann in Lachen aus. "Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke", grinste der dunkelhaarige Zauberer. "Scheint so", lachte die junge Hexe und begann dann, die Zettel aufzuheben. Oliver drückte ihr wenig später den Rest in die Hand, den er aufgehoben hatte. "Brauchst du Hilfe? Das sieht ziemlich viel aus..." Er deutete auf den zusammengewürfelten Stapel in ihrem Arm. "Ach es geht, danke. Du hast ja sicher auch noch was zu erledigen." Er sah sie ein wenig verwirrt an und Angelina konnte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht genau definieren. "Äh ja... Wir sehen uns dann wohl später..." Damit lief Oliver in Richtung Große Halle und auch die dunkelhaarige Frau setzte ihren Weg fort. Doch ihre Gedanken waren nicht bei dem Papierkram, den sie zu erledigen hatte, sondern bei einem gewissen 27 Jahre alten Hogwarts Professor...

Oliver drehte sich noch einmal, als er sich sicher war, dass Angelina in Richtung Bibliothek ging. Als er sah, wie sie um die Ecke verschwand, kam unweigerlich die Erinnerung an das Gefühl, sie so nah an sich gespürt zu haben. Es erschreckte ihn irgendwie, dass die junge Frau so eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er kannte sie schließlich seit sie im 2. Jahrgang angefangen hatte, Quidditch zu spielen. Das war jetzt dreizehn Jahre her. Sie waren in der Zwischenzeit erwachsen geworden, hatten den Fall Voldemorts und den Sieg Harry Potter's miterlebt. Sie hatten Geschichte gelebt. Doch niemals hatte er daran gedacht, dass Angelina Johnson eine solche Wirkung auf ihn haben würde und das er sich auch noch eingestehen musste, dass es ihm gefallen hatte, was er gespürt hatte.

Schließlich stand der junge Zauberer vor den beiden Wasserspeiern von Dumbledore's Büro. "Joghurtdrops." Die beiden Steinfiguren erwachten zum Leben und gaben den Eingang zum Büro frei. Oliver stieg die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an der schweren Holztür. "Herein", ertönte die Stimme Dumbledore's. "Oliver, Sie sind's." Die blauen Augen des Direktors hatten nichts von ihrer Leuchtkraft verloren, auch wenn dem alten Zauberer inzwischen sein Alter ansah. Der finale Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte überall seine Spuren hinterlassen, insbesondere an den Menschen...

"Ja." "Setzen Sie sich. Zitronendrops?" "Nein danke", wehrte Oliver lächelnd ab, während Prof. Dumbledore sich einen Drop nahm und sein Gegenüber dann aufmerksam ansah. "Nun, wie sieht es mit dem neuem Hausteam aus?"

"Gut. Mike Brown macht sich gut als Quidditch Captain und Jäger, ebenso die beiden neuen Treiber Marcus Edgecombe und Jessica Tuckton. Die beiden werden langsam zu einem wirklich gut eingespielten Team. So gut wie die Weasley Zwillinge sind sie zwar nicht, aber dennoch sehr gut." Dumbledore lächelte. "Nun, ich glaube, keiner wird je so gut sein wie die Weasley Zwillinge als Treiber oder Harry Potter als Sucher, unter uns gesagt", zwinkerte der alte Mann. "Das stimmt allerdings. Aber ich denke, Gryffindor hat gute Chancen, wieder einmal den Quidditch Pokal zu gewinnen." "Das hört man gerne. Wie geht die Zusammenarbeit mit Angelina Johnson voran?", fragte Dumbledore interessiert. Oliver's Gesicht nahm einen leichten Rotschimmer an, den der Direktor amüsiert bemerkte und sich seinen Teil dachte. "Wirklich zusammengearbeitet haben wir noch nicht... Ich schätze, sie ist im Moment noch mit Sachen beschäftigt, wo sie meine Meinung nicht braucht", gab der junge Zauberer Auskunft. "Ah... Ich schätze, sie wird Sie noch früh genug fragen." Ich hoffe es, dachte Oliver und wunderte sich darüber, was er dachte.

Zum Abendessen war Wesley dann schließlich wieder aus London zurück und erzählte wie immer unbefangen. "Wenn's nach meinem Redakteur geht, soll ich dir am besten die ganze Zeit am Rocksaum hängen und aaaaaaaaaaaalles aufschreiben, was du tust", berichtete der junge Journalist und aß nebenbei genüsslich sein Essen. "Was?" Angelina sah ihn entsetzt an. Wes grinste und auch die anderen am Lehrertisch konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Nein Süße, das war nur das, was mein Redakteur gesagt hat. Und was Francis sagt, ist nicht immer das, was ich mache. Also entspanne dich. Bei den wichtigsten Sachen werde ich dir über die Schulter schauen und ansonsten nicht." "Gut." Die junge Hexe war erleichtert. „ Ich meine, du weißt, ich mag dich, aber dass du mir die ganze Zeit über die Schulter schaust..." „Nein?" Wes hielt inne und sah sie aus blauen Augen treuherzig an. „Ich bin enttäuscht, wirklich Angie... Du hast mich zutiefst verletzt..." Angelina knuffte ihn lachend in die Seite. „Spinner." Wes verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich an den neben ihm sitzenden Oliver. „Siehst du? Sie respektiert mich kein bisschen! Das ist eine Tragödie!" Oliver sah ihn an und dann Angelina. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund fühlte er sich komisch, wenn er die beiden zusammen sah. „Du wirst es überleben", erwiderte er kühl, ohne es zu merken. Der junge Zauberer starrte ihn an. „Was ist denn in dich gefahren?" „Gar nichts." Der dunkelhaarige Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ah ja... Wenn du meinst." Wesley zuckte mit den Schultern und begann dann eine Diskussion mit Prof. McGonagall über die Verwandlungstechniken ausländischer Zauberer und Hexen.

Angelina beteiligte sich mit am Gespräch, aber sah immer mal wieder zu Oliver hin, der jetzt mit versteinertem Gesicht am Tisch saß. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? So kannte sie den jungen Mann nicht. Sicher, früher, wenn Gryffindor gegen Slytherin gespielt hatte, aber Wes hatte doch bloß einen Scherz gemacht. Normalerweise stieg Oliver auch darauf ein, aber heute hatte er Wes so kühl geantwortet, dass es die junge Frau zum Nachdenken brachte. Seine braunen Augen sahen ins Nichts und er schien auch nicht zu bemerken, dass Prof. Lupin ihn angesprochen hatte. Dieser gab es schließlich schulterzuckend auf. Angelina seufzte leise und sah dann in die Große Halle, die langsam begann, sich zu leeren. Aber es waren noch immer viele Schüler, die schnatternd und lachend am Tisch saßen und ihren Nachtisch verspeisten. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die vier Haustische schweifen und lächelte. Wie gerne würde sie noch einmal dazwischen sitzen und mit ihren Freunden lachen und albern, Quidditch spielen, im Unterricht von Professor Binns einschlafen und über die Scherze der Weasley Zwillinge lachen, die mit ihren Läden inzwischen sogar _Dr. Fillibuster_ und _Zonko's_ überholt hatten, was Bekanntheit und Einnahmen betraf.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, um Prof. McGonagall anzuschauen, die sie gerade etwas gefragt hatte, trafen sich ihre Blicke und die Oliver's. Es war undefinierbarer Blick, mit dem er sie ansah. Warum nur hatten seine Augen die Eigenschaft, dass man begann, sich in ihnen zu verlieren? Es war, als tauche man in ein Meer aus Wärme. Wärme die einen umgab und auf der Haut zu prickeln begann.

Oliver sah in diese verblüffend grünen Augen, die begonnen hatten, ihn zu faszinieren. Mal funkelten sie belustigt, dann waren sie wieder ernst und eben hatten sie einen Glanz gehabt, der Oliver vermuten ließ, dass Angelina, ebenso wie er, über ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts nachgedacht hatte. Doch jetzt sahen ihn diese Augen verwirt und fragend an. Er wusste nicht, warum er nicht aufhören konnte, die junge Frau anzusehen. „Oliver? Oliver?" Eine Hand fuchtelte vor seinem Gesicht herum, er blinzelte verwirrt und sah, dass es Professor Lupin war. „Ich versuche jetzt seit geschlagenen zwei Minuten, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen." „Tut mir leid, Remus, ich war abgelenkt." „Das habe ich bemerkt", erwiderte der _DADA_ Lehrer ungerührt. „Was gibt es denn?", fragte der junge Zauberer und drehte sich noch einmal zu Angelina um, die sich jetzt intensiv mit Prof. McGonagall unterhielt. „Das Quidditch Spiel nächste Woche....", begann Remus Lupin.

Am nächsten Morgen war Angelina nur kurz in der Großen Halle, aß etwas und war auch schon wieder verschwunden. So schnell konnte keiner gucken, wie sie da und wieder weg war. Die junge Hexe war im Stress. Sie hatte noch knapp drei Tage, ihren ganzen Papierkram zuende zu bekommen. Max Stansfield, ihr Chef, saß ihr jetzt schon im Nacken. Auch Oliver war heute ziemlich im Stress. Erst hatte er Flugstunden mit den Erstklässlern von Gryffindor, danach mit Slytherin, die alle fliegen konnten, aber nicht einsahen, dass manches falsch war, Ravenclaw, wo die meisten Angst hatten, den Besen überhaupt auf dem Rasen schweben zu lassen und Hufflepuff, die zumindest mit (manchmal zuviel) Begeisterung die Anweisungen ausführten. Der junge Mann seufzte. Wenn das so weiterging, wären die Quidditchmannschaften der vier Häuser in der Zukunft eine einzige Katastrophe. Danach war dann für ihn erstmal Schluss, bis der gesamte Unterricht vorbei war und die Schüler begannen, Hausaufgaben zu machen und zu lernen. Dann hatte Oliver seine Taktik Stunden mit den Captain's der Mannschaften und denen, die ebenfalls Lust dazu hatten. Das Fach war Oliver's Idee gewesen, da die Taktiken, die benutzt wurden, manchmal nicht wirklich effektiv oder gefährlich waren. Dumbledore hatte dem Vorschlag begeistert zugestimmt. Für die Captain's war es Pflicht, doch die anderen aus den Mannschaften konnten ebenfalls daran teilnehmen, wenn sie es wollten. Und bis auf ein paar wenige, waren sämtliche vier Hausmannschaften fast vollständig vertreten.

Angelina seufzte, als die Glocke ertönte, die das Ende des Schultages verkündete. Die Bibliothek hatte sich innerhalb von wenigen Minuten nach dem Gong gefüllt und überall liefen und saßen nun Schüler. Zwei hübsche Gryffindor Schülerinnen, wahrscheinlich aus dem 6. Jahr, kamen auf Angelina's Tisch zu und sahen sie abwartend an. „Ja?" „Ähm... Könnten wir uns hier hinsetzen?" „Sicher." „Danke." Die beiden ließen ihre Bücher auf den Tisch fallen und setzten sich erleichtert. „Sagen Sie...", begann eine der beiden Gryffindors das Gespräch. „Sie sind doch Angelina Johnson, nicht?" Die junge Frau nickte ein wenig irritiert. „Siehst du Sarah, ich wusste es!" Das andere der beiden Mädchen nickte und übernahm das Gespräch. „Ja, Jessie... Wissen Sie, Jessie ist im Gryffindor Team als Jägerin und Sie sind ihr Vorbild." „Ich?" Perplex sah Angelina Jessie an, die nun ein wenig rot wurde. „Aber wieso denn das? Ich meine, ich hab doch nichts gemacht...." „Na ja..." Jessie schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Sie.. Sie haben mit Harry Potter gespielt und Professor Wood und.. und Sie sind Quidditch Captain geworden...Und Sie haben in Ihrem letzten Jahr den Quidditch Pokal gewonnen..." „Mit anderen Worten, Jessie möchte auch Captain werden und mit dem Team den Pokal gewinnen", beendete Sarah den Satz ihrer Freundin. „Im Moment ist Mike noch Captain, aber es ist sein letztes Jahr und Jessie hofft, dass sie dann nächstes Jahr Captain wird. Deswegen ist sie auch im Taktik Unterricht von Prof. Wood." „Taktik Unterricht?" Jessie sah die dunkelhaarige Hexe an. „Das wussten Sie nicht? Professor Wood hatte die Idee und gibt den Unterricht. Ist ziemlich spannend."

Angelina grinste. „Früher war es ziemlich langweilig. Oliver's Erzählungen sind wohl spannender geworden." „Echt?" Jessie konnte es kaum glauben. „Ja. Er hat uns manchmal schon um Fünf Uhr aus dem Bett geholt, um die neuesten Taktiken durchzugehen. Klar, dass die ganze Mannschaft noch geschlafen hat. Fred und George haben ihn dann gerne damit geärgert, ihn zu fragen, was er denn gesagt hat." Die beiden Mädchen kicherten. So konnten sie sich Oliver Wood gar nicht vorstellen.

Auf einmal sprang Jessie erschrocken auf. „Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass der Unterricht gleich beginnt!" Sie sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden aus der Bibliothek verschwunden. Sarah sah ihr ungerührt hinter. „Sie ist immer zu spät", erklärte sie der verdutzten Angelina und zog ein Blatt Pergament hervor, entrollte es und seufzte. „Und vergessen tut sie auch immer was. Das war die Hausaufgabe vom letzten Mal, die sie drei Stunden gekostet hat. Ich bring sie ihr gleich." „Darf ich mal?" „Sicher." Die 16-jährige Hexe reichte der Älteren das Pergament. Es enthielt eine detaillierte Zeichnung eines Quidditch Spiels. Mit einigen sehr guten Spielzügen. „Das ist gut." Sarah's Gesicht erhellte sich. „Das wird Jessie sicher freuen. Aber ich geh jetzt wohl am besten und bring es ihr." „Wo ist der Unterricht? Ich wollte jetzt eh zum Quidditchfeld hinunter, da kann ich es ihr auch bringen", bot Angelina an. „Im Klassenraum von McGonagall. Das wäre supernett, wenn Sie das tun könnten. Dann brauch ich meine Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben nicht im Stich lassen." Die dunkelhaarige Frau lachte. „Kein Problem. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja noch einmal." Sie nahm ihre Sachen und Jessie's Pergament und machte sich damit auf den Weg zum Klassenraum von Professor McGonagall.

„Wie Sie sehen, kann diese Taktik entscheidend für Ihr Spiel sein. Es kann entscheiden, ob Sie gewinnen oder ob Ihr Team verliert!" Oliver sah in die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Alle sahen ihn interessiert an und machten eifrig Notizen. Der junge Zauberer wollte gerade weitersprechen, als ein Klopfen an der Klassentür die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog. „Ja?" Die Tür öffnete sich und Angelina betrat den Raum. „Hallo", lächelte sie und schaute Oliver an. „Jessie hat ihre Hausaufgabe in der Bibliothek liegengelassen", erklärte sie und sah sich nach der jungen Hexe um, die aufgesprungen war. „Danke, Miss Johnson. Ich hab schon überall gesucht." Angelina gab ihr die Rolle Pergament. „Keine Ursache." Jessie lächelte und setzte sich wieder, während Angelina interessiert auf die Tafel sah und dort einen von Oliver's Lieblingsspielzügen erblickte.

Dieser grinste. „Müsste dir bekannt vorkommen." „Sicher. Was dagegen, wenn ich ein wenig zuschaue?" „Nein", lächelte der junge Mann und wandte sich dann wieder seiner „Klasse" zu. „Wie schon gesagt, diese Taktik kann über den ganzen Verlauf des Spiels entscheiden..." Er sah kurz zu Angelina hin, die am Türrahmen lehnte, lächelte und ihn ansah. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine leichte Röte sein Gesicht zierte. „Sie müssen innerhalb von Sekunden entscheiden, wie Sie weiterspielen wollen. Ein Spiel kann sehr leicht eine Richtung einschlagen, die Sie nicht ansehen würden", verhaspelte er sich. Die Schüler kicherten unterdrückt. Normalerweise war Professor Wood die Ruhe selbst. „Die Sie nicht vorausgesehen haben", korrigierte Oliver sich. Er fühlte Angelina's Blick wie Feuer auf sich ruhen. Ihre Anwesenheit machte ihn nervös. Er schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und machte sie dann wieder auf, um weiterzusprechen. „Sie müssen Ihrem Team eindeutige Anweisungen geben, damit es eine Einheit ist und auch als solche spielt." Oliver sprach noch weiter und erklärte andere Züge, aber nicht, ohne sich ständig zu verhaspeln. Die Klasse war inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so aufmerksam, sondern sah zwischen Professor Wood und der jungen Frau hin und her. Offensichtlich schien sie der Grund für die Nervosität des Professors zu sein. Schließlich gab dieser entnervt auf. „Wir machen Schluss für heute. Ich bin nicht so ganz bei der Sache, tut mir leid. Wir machen nächste Woche dann weiter! Überlegen Sie sich bis dahin bitte, wie Sie den letzten Zug anwenden und welche Positionen Sie Ihren Spielern geben würden."

Die Zauberschüler verließen lachend den Klassenraum, nicht, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Der Professor hatte immer noch einen leichten Rotschimmer auf dem Gesicht, während er die Hexe, von der sie nun, dank Jessie, wussten, wie sie hieß, ansah. „Meint ihr, zwischen denen läuft was?", fragte eine Treiberin aus Ravenclaw. „Sieht nicht so aus", erwiderte Mike Brown. „Sieht eher so aus, als würden sie aufeinander stehen, es aber nicht zugeben", meinte Charlize Kinson, Jägerin aus Gryffindor. „Wäre ja der Hammer, wenn Prof. Wood eine Freundin hätte. Da würden ja einige Mädchen in Tränen ausbrechen", mischte sich ein Sucher aus Slytherin grinsend ein. Die weiblichen Quidditch Spielerinnen sahen ihn böse an, während der männliche Teil zustimmend grinste. „Das wäre der Schock des Jahres. Ich sehe einige jetzt schon mit verweinten Gesichtern am Tisch sitzen, weil sie gedacht haben, Professor Wood hätte was für sie übrig, nur weil er sie mal angelächelt hatte. Vielleicht begreifen sie ja dann mal, dass der gute Mann zu alt ist für sie ist und obendrein noch Lehrer", stichelte einer der Jungs. „Idiot..." „Was denn? Ich hab doch Recht?"

Angelina sah Oliver leicht verunsichert an. „Ich denke... ich werde jetzt mal gehen. Ich.. Wir sehen uns." Damit verließ sie fluchtartig den Raum und der junge Zauberer sah ihr nach. Er wusste, dass sie der Grund für seine Nervosität gewesen war. Aber warum machte ihn ihre Anwesenheit so nervös? Das war doch sonst nie der Fall gewesen... In Gedanken versunken machte er sich auf den Weg in den Lehrertrakt.

Die junge Hexe war auf dem Weg zum Lehrertrakt, als ihr einfiel, dass ihr eigentlich Ziel das Quidditchfeld gewesen war, bevor sie bei Oliver im Unterricht gewesen war. Oliver.. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet, während er erzählt hatte. Er redete tatsächlich nicht mehr so langweilig wie früher, hatte sie lächelnd festgestellt. Nachdem er sie angesehen hatte, war er leicht rot gefunden. Süß, hatte Angelina gedacht. Oliver Wood schien zum festen Bestandteil ihrer Gedanken geworden zu sein und hatte Auswirkungen auf sie, die Angelina verwirrten.

„Hallo?" Eine weibliche Stimme holte Angelina wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Verwirrt bemerkte sie eine hübsche junge Frau vor sich stehen, die sie anlächelte. Sie hatte schulterlange schwarze Haare und verblüffend graue Augen. An irgendjemanden erinnerte sie Angelina, sie konnte aber nicht sagen an wen. „Ja?" „Ähm, ich bin auf der Suche nach Oliver Wood. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich ihn finde?" „Eben war er noch im Klassenzimmer von..." „Ah, ich sehe ihn schon, trotzdem danke."

Oliver kam auf die beiden Frauen zu und sah die schwarzhaarige Hexe irritiert an. „Was machst du denn hier?" „Erklär ich dir gleich!", strahlte diese und fiel ihm erst einmal um den Hals.

Angelina verspürte ein nagendes Gefühl, als sie sah, wie Oliver die Umarmung lachend erwiderte. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um. „ Angelina, darf ich dir vorstellen, das ist meine Cousine, Adrienne Thornton. Adrienne, Angelina Johnson, vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an sie." „Klar! Im letzten Jahr den Quidditch Pokal gewonnen! Das vergesse ich nicht", grinste Adrienne. Langsam dämmerte es Angelina. Adrienne war die Tochter der weltbekannten, ehemaligen Nationalspielerin Cathy Thornton. Adrienne spielte heute selber im englischen Nationalteam, mit 21 neben Harry Potter die jüngste Nationalspielerin. Der Vater von Adrienne war Sirius Black, ein verurteilter Massenmörder, dessen Ruf heute wieder hergestellt war.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Du bist glaube ich, im letzten Jahr von Oliver nach Hogwarts gekommen oder?" „Genau. Ich hab dich wirklich bewundert, du warst echt gut." Oliver nickte bestätigend. „Sonst hätte ich sie nicht zum Team Captain gemacht." Angelina wurde leicht rot. „Anscheinend geht das heute um... Na ja, ich will dann auch nicht länger stören, ich hab noch zu tun. Ciao." Sie drehte sich um und schlug diesmal tatsächlich die Richtung zum Quidditchfeld ein.

Adrienne sah ihr hinterher. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", wandte sie sich an ihren Cousin. „Gar nichts", antwortete dieser abwesend. „Was machen Cathy und Sirius?" "Die beiden sind irgendwo, auf Weltreise jedenfalls. Hab vorgestern eine Karte aus Ägypten bekommen." Man hatte angenommen, Sirius Black wäre, nach dem Angriff Voldemort's auf das Zaubereiministeriums in Harry's fünften Jahr, ums Leben gekommen. Doch dem war nicht so. Die Schleier hatten ihn in eine Parallelwelt gebracht, aus der er erst einige Zeit später zurück in die "richtige" Welt gefunden hatte. Man hatte gesehen, dass diese Zeit ihn ebenso gezeichnet hatte, wie die Zeit in Azkaban. Doch dank Cathy, Adrienne, Remus und Harry hatte er wieder in sein Leben zurückgefunden. Sein Ruf war nach dem finalen Kampf wieder hergestellt worden.

Beim Abendessen waren dann Oliver, Angelina und Wes abgemeldet. Adrienne war der unumstrittene Star des Abends. Sie wurde von den Schülern regelrecht belagert und schrieb ohne Unterlass Autogramme. Die Lehrer belächelten die Aufregung ihrer Schützlinge nur milde. Sie hatten das schon bei vielen anderen Ehemaligen erlebt und so war es nichts neues mehr.

Während Adrienne noch beschäftigt waren, hatten sich ihr Cousin, Wes und die junge Ministeriumshexe in die Bibliothek verzogen, wo Angelina sich von den beiden Männern helfen ließ. „Guck mal Süße, da, das da musst du eintragen. Steht doch da: Durchmesser der genutzten Quaffel´." Wes tippte mit den Finger auf besagte Stelle und verwischte somit die Tinte. „Wes! Jetzt kann ich das noch mal schreiben, du bist wirklich unmöglich!" „Ähm Angelina, du solltest...", setzte Oliver an, wurde allerdings von Wesley unterbrochen. „Ja, was liest du denn auch falsch? Brauchst du vielleicht eine Brille?", neckte er sie grinsend. „Nein, ich brauche keine Brille. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn du deine Pfoten auf meine Tinte patschst! Was wolltest du sagen?", wandte sie sich an Oliver, der langsam schon wirklich verzweifelt aussah. „Ich..." Sein bester Freund wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Angie, ich patsche dir nicht auf deine Tinte, ich mache dich lediglich auf deine Fehler aufmerksam, du weißt doch, dass hab ich schon früher getan." Der junge Mann zwinkerte vergnügt und umarmte Angelina.

Oliver beobachtete aus schmalen Augen, wie Wes und Angelina miteinander scherzten. Zu Wort kam er nicht, da sein bester Freund ihn ständig unterbrach. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn störte. Viel mehr mochte er es nicht, wie vertraut die beiden miteinander umgingen. Gut ja, Wes war schwul, aber dennoch war es Oliver ein Dorn im Auge. Und es war nicht das erste Mal. Wenn Wes, Angelina und er zusammen waren, dann war Oliver praktisch abgemeldet. Das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Es störte ihn und zwar gewaltig. Er konnte kaum mit der jungen Hexe reden. Selbst wenn sie alleine waren, kam kurz darauf wieder jemand und störte sie, oder Angelina verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Im Moment versuchte sie gerade, Wesley irgendein Pergament wegzunehmen. Sie lachte dabei und ihre grünen Augen strahlten. Ihre Haare waren leicht zerzaust, aber das machte sie nur noch schöner. Der junge Mann wusste nicht, wie er darauf kam, doch er stellte sich gerade vor, wie es sein würde, mit den Fingern durch das lange, dichte Haar zu fahren, mit der Hand über ihre erhitzten Wangen zu streichen, sie zu küssen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, was dachte er da nur?

„Angelina, hier müsstest du noch etwas...." „Warte mal Oliver, ich erklär Angie gerade, dass sie den Zettel hier.." Oliver stand auf. Es reichte ihm endgültig. „Verdammt noch mal, macht den Kram alleine. Ich hab keine Lust, hier dumm rumzusitzen und mir euer Gefasel anzuhören! Ich hab noch besseres zu tun." Wütend sah Oliver insbesondere Wes an und stürmte aus der Bibliothek. Angelina sah ihm verdutzt hinterher und spürte einen leichten Stich in der Herzgegend. Wieder hatte sie Oliver wütend erlebt. „Was ist bloß los mit ihm?" Wes war nachdenklich geworden. Im Gegensatz zu der jungen Hexe hatte er die Blicke seines besten Freundes bemerkt. War er etwa eifersüchtig? So schwer Wes sich das vorstellen konnte, es erschien am plausibelsten. Aber er musste noch weiter beobachten, drüber nachdenken und vielleicht auch mit Adrienne reden, die was das anging, feine Antennen hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht..."

Oliver stürmte den Gang entlang. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er Wesley eben so angefahren hatte. Er war auf einmal ausgerastet. Der junge Mann lehnte sich an die kalte Steinwand und schloss die Augen. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit, tauchte ein Bild von Angelina vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er immer öfter an die dunkelhaarige Hexe dachte. Sie fing langsam an, seine Gedanken zu beherrschen. Neela war nur noch ein kleiner Bestandteil seiner Gedanken. Es war kein Schmerz mehr da, wenn er an sie dachte. Oliver fühlte sich in Angelina's Nähe glücklich. Wenn er sie nicht sah, war er schon regelrecht auf der Suche nach ihr. Ihr Lachen klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren und er liebte es einfach, sie sprechen zu hören. Hinzu kam noch die Tatsache, dass er eifersüchtig wurde. Erst hatte es sich der Zauberer nicht einzugestehen vermocht, doch jetzt konnte er einfach nicht mehr anders. Auch wenn es ihm unterbewusst schon lange klar gewesen war, so war diese Erkenntnis erst jetzt bewusst. Er liebte Angelina...

„Glaub mir Adrienne! Dein Cousin ist eifersüchtig, ich sag's dir. Der hätte mir am liebsten noch eine geknallt", berichtete Wesley Olivers Cousine am nächsten Tag. Sie sah ihn leicht zweifelnd an. „Meinst du? Ich weiß nicht. Mir ist zwar gestern aufgefallen, dass sie sich beide etwas leicht seltsam angeschaut haben, aber das muss ja nicht unbedingt was heißen." „Siehst du? Ich hab die Blicke gesehen, die er Angelina zugeworfen hat. Der sah aus wie ein Kind, dem man erzählt hat, dass Weihnachten ausfällt. Mich hätte er dabei wohl am liebsten erdolcht. Und das, wo er weiß, dass ich nicht auf Frauen stehe. Nein, er liebt Angelina. Sie ist ihm auch nicht abgeneigt. Zumindest hat sie früher mal für ihn geschwärmt und ich sollte mich schwer irren, wenn sie sich inzwischen nicht auch in ihn verliebt haben sollte." Adrienne ging so langsam ein Licht auf. „Wes, sag bloß, du willst Amor spielen!" Der Journalist grinste leicht durchtrieben. „Du hast es erfasst, Kleine. Wir müssen unsere beiden Turteltäubchen doch zusammenbekommen. Leider weiß ich noch nicht wie." „Dabei soll ich dir dann jetzt helfen oder wie?" „Genau!"

Angelina hingegen beschäftigte sich noch immer mit dem zweiten Wutausbruch des ehemaligen Quidditch Captains. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sie an seinen Ausbrüchen schuld war und das machte sie traurig. Gedankenverloren saß sie an einem der wichtigsten ihrer Dokumente. Es war die Genehmigung zur kurzfristigen Aufhebung der Apparationsblockzauber um Hogwarts und Hogsmeade herum. Sollte sie das Dokument verlieren, wäre ihr Job ernsthaft in Gefahr, da man mit der Genehmigung einiges anstellen konnte. Auch wenn die Zeiten vom Dunklen Lord beendet waren, Vorsicht war dennoch geboten.

Die junge Hexe seufzte leise. Bald war sie fertig mit dem Papierkram, dann kamen die anderen Ministeriumszauberer und kümmerten sich um den Rest. Damit hatte sie dann erst einmal frei. Zum Spiel musste sie natürlich auch noch da sein. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Zettel und sie fluchte. Jetzt musste sie noch einmal hinunter zum Quidditchfeld. Sie nahm das Dokument und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter zum Feld.

Das Feld war zum Quidditchtraining hell erleuchtet, da es inzwischen um 17:00 Uhr schon dunkel war. „Sehr gut Jessie!", ertönte Oliver's Stimme und Angelina sah nach oben, wo sie den jungen Mann erblickte, der zwischen den Spielern herumflitzte. Sie musste lächeln,

denn der Anblick war ihr einfach vertraut. Vertrauter als der Anblick in einem Klassenzimmer. Die dunklen Haare hingen ihm wirr und verwuschelt im Gesicht. Die junge Hexe war sich sicher, dass er da oben am glücklichsten war. Wenn er zur Schulzeit mal mit irgendetwas nicht klarkam und man ihn suchte, fand man ihn unter Garantie auf dem Quidditchfeld. So gerne Angelina jetzt auch noch weiter zugesehen hätte, musste sie doch noch was ausfüllen. Sie stieg die Stufen zum Zuschauerturm der Lehrer hinauf. Es stand jetzt schon fest, dass man noch einige Tribünen aufbauen musste. Was natürlich auch logisch war, denn die Ränge waren eigentlich nur für die Schüler und nicht gerade für eine Masse an Zuschauern konzipiert. Schließlich saß sie auf einer der Bänke und begann zu schreiben.

Oliver flog zwischen seinen Schülern umher, als er plötzlich jemanden auf der Lehrertribüne sah. Er lächelte leicht. Angelina war nur noch am arbeiten. Er hatte sie den ganzen Tag nur ein einziges Mal kurz gesehen, als sie einmal an ihm vorbeigegangen war. Der junge Mann hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie aufzuhalten, sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Doch als er sie da jetzt so sitzen sah... „Leute, ihr kommt auch einen Moment ohne mich klar?" Allgemeines Nicken erfolgte und Oliver flog Richtung Zuschauerränge.

„Hey.." Eine, ihr nur allzu bekannte, männliche Stimme riss die junge Frau aus ihrer Konzentration. Sie lächelte. „Hi. Stellen sie sich gut an?", fragte sie mit einem Blick zur Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor. „Tun sie. Auch wenn die Zusammenarbeit noch nicht ganz so klappt, wie sie sollte", lachte Oliver und ein wenig Stolz klang in seiner Stimme. „Und was macht deine Arbeit?" Angelina warf einen Blick auf das Pergament und seufzte. „Nicht so wie ich es gerne hätte." „Brauchst du Hilfe?" Zögernd sah sie ihn an. Wieder einmal nahmen ihre grünen Augen ihn gefangen „Ich weiß nicht... Wenn du deine Kleinen im Stich lassen kannst..." „Die kommen auch ganz gut ohne mich zurecht, hoffe ich wenigstens." Oliver flog ein wenig über eine der Bänke und stieg elegant ab.

„Leute, guckt mal", kicherte Charlize. „Professor Wood und Angelina Johnson... Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich finde die beiden wahnsinnig süß zusammen", meinte Jessie und sah den beiden verträumt zu. „Da bist du dann aber eine der wenigen weiblichen und männlichen Ausnahmen", erwiderte Marcus Edgecombe trocken. „Ach, stehen wir etwa auf Miss Johnson?", stichelte Jessica Tuckton grinsend. „Ach, stehen wir nicht auch auf Oliver Wood?", äffte Marcus sie nach. Der Rest der Mannschaft lachte. „Stehen wir nicht beide aufeinander?", fragte Mike lachend und erntete dafür von Jessica und Marcus Todesblicke. „Hey! Nicht quatschen, trainieren! Das hier ist kein Kaffeekränzchen", ertönte da Prof. Woods Stimme. „Sklaventreiber", murrte das Team.

„Mit uns hattest du auch so deine liebe Mühe", lachte Angelina, nachdem Oliver seinen Schützlingen das Quatschen verboten hatte. „Ach na ja... Ich bin manchmal nur verzweifelt, aber sonst ging es", grinste er. „Wer uns um fünf Uhr morgens aus dem Bett holt, braucht sich auch nicht zu wundern", konterte die junge Hexe zwinkernd. „Okay, Okay, du hast gewonnen. Also, wo liegt das Problem?" „Gut, dass du's einsiehst. Hier..." Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle des Pergamentes. „Ah ja..." Oliver beugte sich etwas weiter zu ihr und nahm ihr sanft das Pergament aus der Hand, nicht, ohne dabei ihre Finger zu berühren. Es war wie ein leichter Stromschlag für beide. Angelinas Finger kribbelten noch eine Weile, nachdem Oliver seine Hand wieder zurückgezogen hatte. Sie beobachtete ihn, während er sich das Dokument durchlas und darüber nachdachte, wobei er seine Nase leicht kraus zog. Unwillkürlich musste die dunkelhaarige Frau lächeln. Es sah einfach zu süß aus. Aber das dachte sie in letzter Zeit häufig, wenn sie Oliver unbemerkt beobachtete. Und das tat sie immer öfter, wie sie sich langsam eingestehen musste. „Hier. Ich habs hingeschrieben, ich hoffe, du kannst meine Sauklaue noch entziffern", lächelte der junge Mann verlegen. „Klar. Das verlernt man nicht", erwiderte sie grinsend und spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, während Oliver sie anlächelte. „Danke für deine Hilfe..." „Keine Ursache." Eine Haarsträhne hing ihr im Gesicht, welche der junge Zauberer zu gerne zurückgestrichen hätte. „Ähm ja... Ich glaube, ich werde mich dann mal wieder um Kids kümmern." „Ja..." Er schwang sich wieder auf seinen Besen, sah Angelina noch einmal an und war wenige Sekunden später wieder beim Gryffindor Team.

Sie schaute ihm hinterher. Es war ein wenig enttäuschend, dass er jetzt wieder weg war. Angelina fühlte sich plötzlich allein. Sie genoss seine Nähe und fühlte sich sicher, wenn er da war. Seine dunkle Stimme verursachte immer Gänsehaut bei ihr. Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, sobald sie mit ihm redete. Es war in der letzten Zeit stärker geworden. Am Anfang, als sie Oliver wiedergesehen hatte, war es wie damals, nur eine Schwärmerei gewesen. Doch je öfter sie ihn sah und je öfter sie mit ihm sprach, desto mehr verstärkte sich das ganze. Die junge Frau spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn sie ihn sah. Es war inzwischen keine Schwärmerei mehr.... Sie hatte sich in den dunkelhaarigen Mann verliebt.

_So many times I had imagined you_

_You were a dream waiting to come true_

_I've never made this kind of wish before_

_But then again I never wanted something more_

_You set in motion_

_Something uncontrollable_

_Something unbelievable_

_Something undeniable_

Bei Abendessen saß Angelina gedankenverloren am Tisch, ohne etwas zu essen. Wesley und Adrienne warfen sich immer wieder Blicke zu. „Angie? Isst du noch was oder möchtest du weiter vor dich hinstarren?" ,fragte Wes schließlich. Irritiert sah sie ihn an. „Äh was?" Der Zauberer deutete auf ihren Teller. „Isst du noch was?" „Ja...Sicher..." Adrienne stieß Wes lächelnd an. „Du hattest Recht. Immer wenn einer der beiden denkt, dass der andere nicht schaut, sehen sie sich an. Olivers Blick hat schon Ähnlichkeit mit dem, wie er jeden neuen Besen ansieht." Wesley lachte. „Du vergleichst Angie jetzt schon mit einem Besen?" Olivers Cousine grinste. „Ich bin's halt nur gewohnt, dass er einen Besen so ansieht." „Ich schätze mal, wir müssen schleunigst etwas tun. Vielleicht hat Chris ja eine Idee. Wir sind ja nicht sonderlich kreativ...." „Chris? Ich dachte, mein weit entfernter Verwandte wäre in Frankreich?" Wes wurde leicht rot. „Nun... Das Ministerium hat ihn wieder zurückbeordert. Er soll hier bei den Vorbereitungen helfen und müsste noch heute Abend ankommen." Cathys Tochter grinste vielsagend. „Es wird langsam voll", stellte Adrienne dann fest. „Kein Wunder, dass Spiel beginnt auch bald. Ab morgen beginnen schon die Vorbereitungen, Angie muss nur noch die Sachen abschicken."

Wesley stand in der Eingangshalle und wartete. Jede Minute musste Christopher Black ankommen. Er war ein etwas entfernterer Verwandter von Sirius. Die Eingangstür ging auf und ein etwa 28 Jahre alter Mann, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die er zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte, betrat die Halle. Chris arbeitet ebenfalls im Ministerium, auch in der Abteilung für magische Sportarten, war demnach ein Kollege von Angelina. Wes lächelte, als Chris zu ihm kam und ihn mit einem zärtlichen Kuss begrüßte. „Ich hoffe, du hast mich vermisst", sagte er zu Wes und grinste. „Sicher...Besonders nachts..." „Hmm... Das müssen wir ändern..." „Darauf hoffe ich doch...Aber erst musst du mir bei etwas helfen." Christopher sah seinen Freund fragend an. „Was hast du dir jetzt schon wieder ausgedacht?" „Komm mit, ich erkläre es dir", lachte Wes und nahm den Zauberer mit sich.

„Nun, Miss Johnson? Mr. Stansfield sagte, Sie seien fertig?" Dumbledore lächelte Angelina an. Sie nickte. „Ja. Ich werde die Papiere morgen früh abschicken. Die Vorbereitungen beginnen ja dann schon morgen." „Ich hoffe, ich werde die Schüler einigermaßen davon abhalten können, zum Quidditchfeld zu laufen, aber ich fürchte, ein paar werden es doch schaffen." Die junge Hexe lachte. „Keine Sorge Direktor, meine Kollegen werden so arbeiten, dass die Illusion entsteht, es sei nichts verändert worden. Allerdings werden hier ab morgen eine Menge Ministeriumszauberer rumlaufen." „Nun, daran sind wir inzwischen gewöhnt. Mr. Ford wird morgen ebenfalls herkommen." Mr. James Ford war der neue Zaubereiminister und um einiges kompetenter als Cornelius Fudge es gewesen war. „Das sagte Mr. Stansfield." Dumbledore nickte. „Sie werden ab morgen dann ja auch noch mehr im Stress sein, also möchte ich Sie nicht zu lange aufhalten." Angelina lächelte. „Das haben Sie nicht. Bis morgen." Sie stand auf und verließ das Büro. Der alte Zauberer sah ihr lächelnd hinterher.

„Ihr wollt also, dass ich euch dabei helfe?" Christopher blickte Wes und Adrienne, die beide strahlend grinsten, einigermaßen fassungslos an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Da lass ich Wes mal alleine und er kommt auf solche Ideen... Meint ihr nicht, die beiden sind alleine in der Lage dazu? Angelina ist eigentlich nicht schüchtern." „In dem Fall sind sie es beide", erwiderte Wes. Adrienne nickte bekräftigend. „Oliver kann unglaublich schüchtern sein." „Eine Idee habt ihr nicht und da soll ich mir jetzt was ausdenken?" Gleichzeitiges Nicken. Chris ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. „Ihr habt vielleicht Vorstellungen...Im Prinzip würde ich ja sagen, haltet mich da raus und macht es alleine, aber da es Angelina ist, die ihr verkuppeln wollt... Gut okay..." „Korrigiere, wir wollen ihr nur zu ihrem Glück verhelfen, nicht verkuppeln", zwinkerte Wes. „So kann man es auch umschreiben", erwiderte sein Freund trocken. „Also gut, dann lasst uns mal überlegen..."

„Verdammt noch mal... Wo ist denn diese Genehmigung abgeblieben?" Verzweifelt suchte Angelina am nächsten Tag nach der Genehmigung zur Aufhebung der Apparationsblockzauber. Dieses Dokument musste alleine schon aus Sicherheitsgründen als letztes abgeschickt werden. Die junge Frau wusste ganz genau, dass sie die Pergamentrolle gestern Abend noch gehabt hatte. Es hatte obenauf gelegen, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Lehrer gewesen war. Wes, Adrienne und natürlich auch Christopher, ihr Kollege, waren ebenfalls da gewesen und sie hatte sich mit den dreien unterhalten. Jetzt saß sie wieder einmal in der Bibliothek und durchsuchte die letzten Reste ihres ehemals großen Pergamentstapels. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein...Ich hab es doch hier liegen gehabt." Sie war mit ihrem Latein wirklich fast am Ende. Der Verlust konnte sie ihren Job kosten. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern, die Genehmigung woanders hingelegt zu haben. Sie stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht fiel es ihr ja doch noch ein.

„Hey... Was ist denn los?" Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf ihre Schulter und Angelina sah auf. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie erkannte, dass es Oliver war. „Ich finde die Genehmigung für die Aufhebung der Apparationsblockzauber nicht... Und dabei weiß ich ganz genau, dass ich sie gestern noch gehabt habe... Stansfield feuert mich, wenn ich es nicht wiederfinde. Was mach ich denn jetzt?" „Beruhige dich erst einmal und dann helfe ich dir suchen, okay?" Olivers Stimme und seine Anwesenheit wirkten beruhigend auf die dunkelhaarige Hexe. „Okay. Du hast Recht." Sie atmete tief durch. Oliver lächelte. „Gut. Dann lass uns anfangen."

Gemeinsam begannen die beiden, alles, was auf dem Tisch lag, zu durchsuchen, fanden aber nichts. „Du bist dir sicher, dass du das im Gemeinschaftsraum noch gehabt hast?" „Langsam bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher..." „Also gut. Versuch dich mal zu erinnern, was du gestern noch gemacht hast. Vielleicht hast du es aus Versehen irgendwo reingelegt? Du hattest doch früher immer die Angewohnheit, deine Zettel als Lesezeichen oder Merkzettel in Büchern zu verwenden", grinste der Zauberer. Angie überlegte eine Weile. „Ich hatte mir gestern ein Buch rausgesucht... Möglicherweise hab ich es da reingelegt..." „Dann lass uns nachsehen gehen."

Angelina holte sich die Leiter, die an der Wand lehnte und stellte sie so hin, dass sie nicht kippelte und sie problemlos raufsteigen konnte. Oliver sah ihrem Treiben zweifelnd zu. „Warum benutzt du nicht _Accio_?" „Ähm... Na ja... Das letzte Mal sind mir fast alle Bücher auf den Kopf geflogen... Seitdem mach ich es lieber auf normale Art und Weise." Der Hogwarts Professor musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen. „Oliver, ich weiß, dass du grinst... Lass es", meinte Angelina, während sie das Buch rausholte und die Leiter wieder nach unten stieg. Allerdings rutschte sie dabei ab und fiel Oliver direkt in die Arme. „Hatten wir das nicht schon mal?", meinte er leise und erlaubte Angelina, sich in seinen Armen umzudrehen. „Du scheinst immer da zu sein, wenn ich falle", erwiderte sie fast flüsternd und sah ihn an. Er lächelte. „Betrachte mich einfach als deinen persönlichen Lebensretter..." „Ich glaube, das tue ich schon..." Oliver beugte sich zu Angelina herunter und berührte sanft, fast scheu, ihre Lippen.

_Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
It's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know I'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all I need  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day_

Wes, Adrienne und Chris standen hinter einem der Regale und grinsten, als sich Oliver und Angelina küssten. „Der Plan ist aufgegangen", meinte Adrienne und wedelte mit einem Pergament vor Chris' Nase herum. „Wer weiß....", erwiderte dieser. „Sei nicht so pessimistisch! Das hat geklappt, da bin ich mir sicher", grinste Wes. „Wir müssen ihr die Genehmigung nachher noch wieder unterschieben...." „Sie wird sich sehr wundern..." „Dafür aber mit Oliver zusammen sein!" „Ja okay, du hast Recht..." Adrienne und Wes gingen Richtung Ausgang, immer noch leise diskutierend, während Chris noch eine Weile dastand.

Zögernd lösten sich Oliver und Angelina voneinander und sahen sich stumm an. Beide waren zu verwirrt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder überhaupt zu begreifen, was gerade eben passiert war. „Ich..." Angelina war einfach ratlos. „Ich muss meine Sachen noch zuende machen", sagte sie schließlich hastig, ging zu dem Tisch auf dem ihre Dokumente lagen, nahm sie und verließ die Bibliothek, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. „Angelina....", rief Oliver, aber es war zu leise, als dass sie ihn hätte hören können. Christopher seufzte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber genau das hatte er sich gedacht. Wes und Adrienne hatten einfach nur gedacht, dass man die beiden dazu bringen müsste, sich zu küssen und geklappt hatte das ja auch. Aber auch wenn Angelina sich ihn Oliver verliebt hatte, so war sie doch noch sehr unsicher. Dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer selber schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Chris verließ nachdenklich die Bibliothek.

Chris' Freund und Olivers Cousine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Lehrer und waren äußerst zufrieden mit sich, als Angelina in den Raum kam. Wes sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Eigentlich hätte sie doch sehr glücklich aussehen müssten und außerdem mit dem jungen Hogwarts Professor zusammen kommen müssen. Doch stattdessen schien sie total durch den Wind und stürmte hoch in ihr Zimmer. „Irgendwas scheint doch schiefgelaufen zu sein", murmelte Adrienne betroffen. Der junge Journalist nickte. „Anscheinend ja..."

Angelina ordnete in ihrem Zimmer die letzten Sachen, um sie den zwei wartenden Ministeriumseulen mitzugeben. Doch sie war nicht bei der Sache. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, zu Oliver und dem Kuss. Sie meinte, seine Lippen immer noch auf ihren spüren zu können. Sobald sie die Augen schloss, dachte sie nur noch an ihn. Seine Hände auf ihren Schultern , seine Lippen auf ihren und alles in ihr kribbelte und ließ sie ein absolutes Glücksgefühl verspüren. Es hatte nur noch dieser Moment gezählt, alles andere war Nebensache geworden. Doch all das hatte Angelina verunsichert, auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum. Die junge Frau verstand sich selber nicht. Sie hatte sich doch in Oliver verliebt, warum war sie dann jetzt so unsicher? Vielleicht weil sie nicht wusste, wie er fühlte? Er hatte sie schließlich geküsst, da musste er doch genauso empfinden....oder? Es war ein einziges Gefühls - und Gedankenchaos...

Oliver war nach draußen gegangen. Es war jetzt Ende September und wurde so langsam kühl. Der Indian Summer begann und die Bäume bekamen langsam ihre Herbstfarben. Der junge Zauberer war auf der einen Seite verwirrt, auf der anderen Seite glücklich. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, welches Gefühl zurzeit überwog. Auf einmal merkte er, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Christopher Black stand neben ihm. „Drinnen darf ich wohl nicht rauchen", erklärte er auf Olivers fragenden Blick hin, was diesen aber noch mehr zu irritieren schien. „Eine Muggelsache..." „Ach so..." „Du siehst nachdenklich aus..." Chris hatte beschlossen, den jungen Professor erst einmal „auszufragen", da er ja offiziell von nichts wusste. „Ist das so offensichtlich?", fragte er. „Ist es... Also, worum geht's? Ich habe dich noch nicht einmal so nachdenklich erlebt, wenn du Spielzüge geplant hast." Oliver lachte leise. „Um Quidditch geht es auch nicht...." Er zögerte eine Weile. „Es hat mehr was mit Angelina zu tun..." „Ah ja?" „Nun.. wie soll ich es erklären... Wir...Also ich, ich meine, ich..." „Noch einmal von vorne und ganz ruhig", forderte Chris den Neffen von Cathy Thornton auf. Dieser brauchte eine Weile, den Satz ohne Unterbrechungen zu sagen. „Ich habe mich in sie verliebt..."

Wes' Freund trat seine Zigarette aus. „Verständlich. Sie ist eine hübsche Frau, wenn auch nichts für mich, dafür habe ich ja Wes." Er grinste leicht. „Du hast dich also in sie verliebt, sag es ihr." „Leicht gesagt. Wir haben uns vorhin geküsst...Und sie ist danach schon fast aus der Bibliothek geflüchtet...", erzählte Oliver. „Verzwickte Situation. Du weißt nicht, was sie denkt und sie weiß nicht, was du denkst, das Ergebnis ist ein völliges Chaos." „Allerdings. Du hast nicht zufällig eine Idee, was ich jetzt machen soll?" „Du bist ein 27 Jahre alter, erwachsener Mann, was also tust du?", erwiderte Christopher trocken. „Reden?" „Genau. Du gehst jetzt also zu ihr und redest mit ihr. Dann wirst du ja sehen." Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer lachte. „Typische Christopher Black Ratschläge." „ Zu Ihren Diensten! Ich spiel doch gern die Kummerkastentante", antwortete er grinsend. „Ich weiß. Wie war das noch mal bei Prof. McGonagall?" „Wenn Sie Ihre Ratschläge nicht unterlassen können, gründen Sie eine Kolumne Mr. Black, ansonsten halten Sie den Mund", zitierte Chris seine ehemalige Lehrerin. „Aber ich gehe jetzt wieder rein, mir wird kalt. Red mit Angelina!" „Werde ich", versprach Oliver.

Da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher, dachte Christopher, als er wieder reinging. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass es doch noch etwas dauern würde, bis die beiden zueinander fanden.

Beim Abendessen gab es inzwischen auch nur noch ein Thema: Das Quidditchspiel. Es war noch zwei Tage hin, aber es gab nichts, was spannender und aktueller war. Es wurde gerätselt, man stellte Vermutungen an und hatte versucht, die Ministeriumszauberer auszufragen, die den ganzen Tag hektisch durch das Schloss und über die Ländereien gefegt waren. Ein Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff behauptete gar, dass man Drachen abgerichtet hätte, die alle anderen davon abhalten sollten, sich dem Feld zu nähern. Dem wurde von den älteren Schülern natürlich widersprochen, aber so ganz wollte das keiner abtun.

Als Oliver die Große Halle betrat und zum Lehrertisch ging, fiel sein erster Blick auf den Platz, an dem Angelina immer saß. Doch heute Abend war der Platz leer. Der junge Mann hatte vorgehabt, nach dem Abendessen mit ihr zu reden und nun schien dieses Vorhaben ins Nichts zu verpuffen. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur draußen und hatte noch zu tun? Vielleicht aber läuft sie auch vor mir weg? Nein, das würde sie nicht machen... Sie hat einfach nur viel zu tun.

„Weißt du, wo Angelina ist?", fragte Wesley Oliver, nachdem sich dieser hingesetzt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte, sie wäre noch draußen und würde arbeiten?" „Dachten wir auch. Aber einer der Zauberer meinte, er hätte sie seit heute Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen. Allerdings war der Minister zwischendurch noch da", erklärte Adrienne. Professor McGonagall musste wohl zugehört haben, da sie sich nun einmischte. „Miss Johnson ist in London. Sie wird zum Spiel wieder hier sein." Für den ehemaligen Quidditch Captain war das wie ein Schlag. „Aber... Wenn sie es wusste, warum hat sie denn nichts gesagt?" „Ob sie es wusste oder nicht, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Sie sagte mir nur, dass sie nach London muss und zum Spiel wieder da wäre." „Ah okay... Danke..." Für den Rest des Abends war Oliver nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Wes und Adrienne wollten mit ihm reden, doch Chris hinderte sie daran. Auf das „Warum?" folgte nur ein „Würdet ihr unbedingt reden wollen?" Das genügte, um die beiden zum Nachdenken zu bringen.

Angelina saß am nächsten Morgen im Büro ihres Chefs. Max Stansfield sah sich die Pergamente an, welche die junge Hexe ihm in den letzten Tagen geschickt hatte. „Sie haben sehr gute Arbeit geleistet, Miss Johnson. Mein Kompliment." Er lächelte aufmunternd, da seine jüngste Mitarbeiterin nicht gerade glücklich aussah, was er auf ihre Arbeit bezog. „Danke Mr. Stansfield. Ich habe mich bemüht." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr aber nicht sehr überzeugend gelang. „Das sieht man. Ist irgendwas mit Ihnen? Sie sehen blass aus." Besorgt sah Max Stansfield Angelina an. „Nein, nein. Ich bin nur etwas übermüdet, nichts weiter." „Dann schlage ich vor, Sie gehen jetzt nach Hause und schlafen noch ein wenig. Der Tag morgen wird wieder sehr stressig. Sie sind dann um acht Uhr da?" „Sicher." „Gut. Wir sehen uns dann morgen", erwiderte Angie's Chef und entließ sie somit.

„Angie!" Katie Bell stürzte auf die junge Frau zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. Die beiden hatten sich im _Tropfenden Kessel_ verabredet. „Du siehst schlecht aus. Viel Stress? Setz dich erstmal!" Katie platzierte Angelina auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Erzähl!" Gegen Katie war die Ministeriumszauberin noch nie angekommen, wenn sie Probleme hatte und so erzählte sie ihr auch jetzt alles. „Oliver und du?!" Angelina lächelte verlegen. „Na ja... Wundern tut es mich ja irgendwie nicht, ich meine, du fandest ihn schon früher ganz gut. Aber dann bist du ja mit Fred zusammengekommen. Hat mich ehrlich gesagt überrascht, weißt du?" „Wieso denn das?" „Ich hab mir immer gedacht, Oliver und du, ihr würdet ein schönes Paar abgeben. Alicia und ich haben immer gewettet." Die jetzige Medihexe grinste. „Aber leider ist ja nichts daraus geworden." „Was mach ich denn jetzt?" „Seit wann bist du so schüchtern? Das warst du bei Fred doch auch nicht..." Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht... Ich habe immer das Gefühl, ich werde feuerrot, wenn ich ihm gegenüberstehe." „Wahrscheinlich wirst du es dann auch", grinste Katie. „Danke..." „Sorry. Aber weißt du, ich kann mir das irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Wir kennen Oliver doch wirklich lange." „Ja... Es ist komisch, ich weiß." „Hört sich an wie _Tausend Mal berührt, tausend mal ist nichts passiert, tausendundeine Nach_..." Die junge Frau wurde knallrot. „Katie!" Diese kicherte. „Ich finds einfach zu süß, tut mir leid. Du musst doch morgen wieder hin, red mit ihm..." „Ich kann nicht..." „Natürlich kannst du! Glaub mir. Du brauchst niemanden, der dir Händchen hält. Und falls doch, ich bin morgen auch da. Aber ich mach ihm nicht die Liebeserklärung", zwinkerte sie. „Versuchen kann ich es ja." „Versuchen ist nicht, machen ist angesagt. Wir sind schließlich erwachsene Menschen."

Chris, Wes, Adrienne und ein paar der jüngeren Ministeriumszauberer saßen in der Großen Halle und spielten unter großem Gelächter _Exploding Snap_, als Oliver hinzukam. „Hi." „Hi Oli... Mitspielen? HA! Ich hab dich Adrienne!" Der junge Mann grinste. „Klar, bei der nächsten Partie."

Chris achtete mehr auf den Fluglehrer als auf das Spiel. So fröhlich er sich auch gab, man merkte, dass es ihm nicht sonderlich gut ging. „Was machst du nun?", fragte Christopher ihn leise, da er neben ihm saß. „Warten, bis ich sie morgen sehe?" „Dann?" „Dann rede ich mit ihr..." „Wenn du sie erwischst. Sie wird dir aus dem Weg gehen, glaub mir. Nicht, dass sie dich nicht mag. Ich schätze , es liegt daran, dass ihr euch schon so lange kennt." „Es ist merkwürdig..." Oliver lächelte leicht und spielte mit einer Karte, die auf dem Tisch lag. „Wir waren fünf Jahre zusammen in der Schule und drei Jahre im Team. Wir haben uns immer gut verstanden und einander vertraut, aber Liebe war nie da. Jetzt sehe ich sie nach zehn Jahren wieder und verliebe mich in sie." „Das kommt häufiger als man denkt... Da ist man jahrelang befreundet und auf einmal merkt man, dass man sich ineinander verliebt hat", erwiderte Chris. „Komisch...Irgendwie... Wenn sie mir aus dem Weg geht, was mache ich dann?" „Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, wie du das siehst, aber ich habe eine Idee. Wenn du sagst nein, ist okay, dann musst du das anderweitig regeln aber..." „So schlimm kann es nicht sein", meinte Oliver. Christopher erzählte es ihm. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!" „Liebst du sie? Ja oder nein?" „Was tuschelt ihr da eigentlich?", ertönte Wes' Stimme.

Am nächsten Morgen apparierte Angelina nach Hogsmeade. Sie hätte auch direkt nach Hogwarts apparieren können, aber da lief sie Gefahr, Oliver über den Weg zu laufen und sie hatte sich noch nicht zurechtgelegt, was sie sagen wollte. Sie wollte nicht rumstottern und dabei noch tomatenrot anlaufen. Also musste sie planen, was sie sagen wollte. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, aber das richtige hatte die junge Hexe noch nicht gefunden.

Hogsmeade war voll von Hexen und Zauberern jeden Alters und jeder Herkunft, trotz der frühen Uhrzeit. Schließlich ging es bei dem Spiel auch darum, wer ins Halbfinale des Quidditch Weltcups kommen würde. Angie sah einige bekannte Gesichter, auch welche, die sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Angelina! Angelinaaaaaaaaaaa!" Verwirrt drehte sich die Angesprochene nach der Stimme um und erkannte Adrienne, die zusammen mit einer Hexe und einem Zauberer auf sie zukam. „Hi Adrienne." Sie bemühte sich zu lächeln. Hoffentlich tauchte jetzt nicht noch Oliver auf. „Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du noch wieder nach London musst? Mein Cousin schien auch sehr geknickt", grinste Adrienne. „Willst du uns nicht mal vorstellen?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer. „Sorry Dad. Angelina, meine Eltern, Sirius Black, Cathy Thornton. Mum, Dad, Angelina Johnson, Harrys ehemaliger Quidditch Captain." "Freut mich." „Uns nicht minder", lachte Sirius Black und Angelina konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass dieser Mann früher als Massenmörder gegolten hatte. „Endlich lerne ich mal die Frau kennen, von der Harry immer erzählt, sie hätte Olivers Qualitäten als Captain gehabt." „Sonst hätte er sie wohl kaum zu seiner Nachfolgerin gemacht", erwiderte Cathy Thornton lächelnd. „Adrienne hat uns ebenfalls viel von Ihnen erzählt." „Ihr könnt ja später noch quatschen, ich glaube, Angelina hat noch einiges zu tun, nicht?" Das Cathys Tochter das auf ihren Cousin bezog, war Angelina nicht ganz klar. „Dann wollen wir Sie natürlich nicht aufhalten. Bis später dann!" „Ja. Viel Spaß beim Spiel", lächelte die Ministeriumshexe und die drei setzten ihren Weg fort.

„Sorry, dass ich euch so weggezogen habe", entschuldigte sich die Nationalspielerin bei ihren Eltern, welche sie stirnrunzelnd ansahen. „Aber Angelina und Oliver haben sich ineinander verliebt und jetzt scharwenzeln sie umeinander rum und ich möchte, dass sie miteinander reden..." Cathy sah ihren Mann leicht irritiert an. „Das war wohl die Kurzfassung", erklärte dieser trocken. „Die ganze Geschichte wird sie uns wohl nicht erzählen oder doch?" „Keine Zeit. Aber damit ihr halbwegs im Bilde seid", grinste Adrienne. „Ah okay..." „Irgendwann bekommen wir noch die ganze Geschichte. Und wenn Nathan und Alice sie uns erzählen", meinte Sirius und küsste Cathy.

Angelina war inzwischen am Quidditchfeld, welches jetzt, wo die Zauberer die Illusion hatten verschwinden lassen, riesig war. Es war kaum mehr als das Feld von Hogwarts zu erkennen. Reporter des _Daily Prophet _wuselten umher, schrieben und fotografierten. Unter ihnen auch Wes, der jetzt auf die junge Hexe zulief. „Angie! Da bist du ja endlich. Wir haben uns vorgestern wirklich gewundert, wo du bist. Warum hast du denn nicht gesagt, dass du noch nach London musst?" Vorwurfsvoll sah er sie an. „Sorry... Es war keine Absicht", murmelte sie. „Oliver stimmts?" „Woher..?" „Nicht so wichtig. Aber bist du vor ihm davongelaufen?" Angelina nickte leicht. „Irgendwie schon ja..." „Ich weiß, das ist nichts neues, aber du musst doch mit ihm reden... Er ist mit Chris dahinten, beim Minister, Dumbledor und deinem Chef." Wesley zeigte in eine Richtung, doch seine Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. „Später..." „Du musst es wissen", seufzte der junge Journalist.

Chris und Oliver dankten dem Minister, Albus Dumbledore und Max Stansfield. „Der Minister war ja richtig begeistert", lachte Chris. „Stansfield auch...Er sagte, er hätte sich sowieso schon gewundert. Du bist dir sicher, dass ich das richtige tue?" Zweifelnd sah Oliver den schwarzhaarigen Mann neben sich an. „Ja, bin ich mir. Glaub mir, dass ist schon gut so." „Nicht, dass ich so was in der Richtung nicht gewohnt bin, aber das ist dann doch etwas sehr anderes..." Der Professor war unsicher und das merkte Christopher auch ganz genau, weshalb er versuchte, ihm Mut zu machen. „Keine Angst, es wird alles gut", grinste er, in dem Versuch, Oliver aufzuheitern. Dieser lächelte schwach. „Danke Mama... Soll ich dir was sagen? Ich habe Angst..." „Würde mir auch so gehen", gab Chris unumwunden zu. „Und dann überredest du mich dazu?" „Die Idee ist gut, die Umsetzung ist nur nicht leicht..." „Du hast gewonnen..." „Ist mir klar."

Schließlich war es fast soweit und die Zuschauerränge wurden langsam immer voller. Die große Leinwand zeigte Werbesprüche und zwischendurch immer mal wieder, wie lange es noch zum Spiel dauern würde. Fast wie bei der Weltmeisterschaft. Angelina lächelte. Die ganze Arbeit hatte sich doch gelohnt. Sie selbst würde leider von dem Spiel nicht viel mitbekommen, da sie noch einiges im Hintergrund zu tun hatte. „Miss Johnson!" Sie drehte sich um und sah ihren Chef auf sich zukommen. "Mr. Stansfield?" „Kommen Sie, ich habe Ihnen einen Platz mit in der Loge reserviert. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis das Spiel anfängt." „Ja aber... Sie sagten doch, ich solle noch aufpassen und alles..." Verwirrt sah Angelina ihn an. „Ach quatsch, Sie haben doch schon soviel getan, da sollen Sie doch jetzt auch das Spiel ansehen. Außerdem muss ich kommentieren und Sie wissen doch, ich verwechsele manche Sachen", meinte der Sportminister mit einem schwachen Lächeln und seine Mitarbeiterin musste ihm unweigerlich recht geben. Trotz seiner hohen Position in der Abteilung für magischen Sport, war seine Kenntnis, was die Quidditchregeln betraf, nicht gerade sehr umfangreich. Vor einem Spiel, welches er kommentieren musste, las er regelmäßig das gesamte Regelwerk, behielt aber trotzdem nicht alles und so mussten manche Mitarbeiter einspringen, wenn er eine vergessen hatte. „Gut, wenn Sie es wünschen", stimmte Angelina schließlich zu und ihr Chef lächelte überschwänglich. „Sehr gut, kommen Sie." Er zog die junge Frau mit sich.

In der Logen saßen neben dem Minister des Zaubereiministeriums, auch noch andere Minister, hohe Vertreter aus Frankreich, sowie die Lehrer von Hogwarts. Als Angelina sich setzte, fühlte sie sich ziemlich fehl am Platz und bemerkte zu allem Überfluss auch noch, dass Oliver nur wenige Plätze neben ihr saß. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als zu verschwinden, bevor er merkte, dass sie da war. Doch auf der anderen Seite merkte sie, dass sie den jungen Mann vermisst hatte. Hoffentlich bemerkt er mich nicht so schnell, dachte sie verzweifelt. Sie war auf die Begegnung gar nicht vorbereitet gewesen, was Angelina schrecklich nervös machte.

„Ist irgendetwas mit Ihnen?", erkundigte sich James Ford, der Zaubereiminister (dessen Anwesenheit neben ihr, noch mehr Grund zur Nervosität sein könnte). „Nein, alles okay, danke."

Max Stansfield rückte seinen Umhang gerade, stand auf, sprach ein leises _Sonorus_ und begann zu sprechen. „_Herzlich Willkommen, meine Damen und Herren, zu dem Viertelfinalspiel England gegen Frankreich!"_ Klatschen und Trampeln erfüllte die Luft, während Mr. Stansfield lächelte.

„_Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie alle sehr begierig darauf sind, dass das Spiel beginnt. Doch vorher haben wir noch eine kleine Sache zu erledigen, die der Minister und ich einem jungen Mann versprochen haben. Ich würde Sie bitten, sehr still dabei zu sein, denn für ihn es nicht sehr einfach, vor einem so großen Publikum zu sprechen, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit, die Sache anders zu regeln. Bitte!"_ Ein leises _Quietus_ erfolgte und Max Stansfield hatte wieder seine normale Stimme zurück, während er sich hinsetzte. Das Publikum war ein wenig verwirrt. Was würde nun folgen? Angelina quietschte leise, als es Oliver war, der jetzt aufstand. Die Lehrer sahen ihren Kollegen verwundert an, bis auf Albus Dumbledore, welcher zu strahlen schien.

Oliver räusperte sich kurz, sagte dann ebenfalls _Sonorus_ und begann. _„Sie sind jetzt sicher sehr überrascht und verstehen auch nicht, warum ich jetzt hier stehe und rede und nicht Mr. Stansfield. Es tut mir leid, aber ich möchte einer Person hier etwas sagen und dies war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich hatte, ohne dass sie mir davonläuft."_ Das Publikum war mucksmäuschenstill. Diejenigen, die Oliver kannten, waren entweder sehr irritiert oder begannen langsam zu ahnen, was nun folgen sollte. Der Rest war einfach nur gespannt.

Der junge Mann drehte sich jetzt so, dass er Angelina genau ansehen konnte. _„ Du glaubst gar nicht, wie nervös ich gerade bin...Nervös wegen dem, was ich dir sagen möchte und wegen der vielen Menschen. Ich habe diesen Weg gewählt, weil ich wusste, dass du mir hier nicht davonlaufen kannst. Das hättest du wohl getan, nehme ich an. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich sonst den Mut aufgebracht hätte, mit dir zu reden. Ich kenne dich nun schon so viele Jahre, wir haben zusammen Quidditch gespielt, zusammen gewonnen, zusammen gelacht, uns viel erzählt und mit dem gesamten Team sehr viel Spaß gehabt. Es war immer nur eine tiefe Freundschaft, mehr nicht. Dann habe ich die Schule beendet und wir haben uns zehn Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Schließlich bist du vor einigen Tagen einfach hier aufgetaucht....als Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums solltest du das Spiel organisieren. Ich war baff, da hatte ich dich so lange nicht gesehen und auf einmal standest du vor mir. Noch schöner als damals."_ Er lächelte und Angelina nahm die ganzen Menschen, die ihm auch zuhörten, nicht mehr wahr. _„Auf einmal war mein Leben nicht mehr das, was es gewesen war, bevor du kamst. Das erste Ereignis, mit dem du es vollends auf den Kopf gestellt hattest, war der Tag, an dem du so gestresst um die Ecke gekommen bist und mir direkt in die Arme gelaufen bist. Du hattest mich verwirrt, ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich denken sollte. Dann kamst du während des Unterrichts in meine Klasse, um einer Schülerin etwas zu geben und bist geblieben. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals in meinem Leben so nervös unterrichtet zu haben. Ich traute mich nicht, dich anzusehen, wahrscheinlich hätte ich dann alles vergessen, was ich sagen wollte. Und Wes... mein bester Freund Wesley war auch noch da und ihr habt euch immer so gut verstanden und gelacht. Ich fühlte mich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen und war sauer auf ihn. Eher gesagt, ich war eifersüchtig. Schrecklich eifersüchtig. Auf meinen besten Freund, der zudem gar nicht auf Frauen steht! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich war auch noch sauer auf dich. Du machtest mich nervös und hattest dich in meine Gedanken eingeschlichen. Deine Nähe macht mich einfach glücklich. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dich zu berühren und zu küssen. Es tut schon fast weh. Als wir uns in der Bibliothek geküsst haben, da dachte ich, es gibt niemanden, der glücklicher ist, als ich es in dem Moment war. Bis du weggelaufen bist...Wenn du mir jetzt erzählst, dass alles, was ich gerade gesagt habe, der reinste Quatsch ist, du mich nie wieder sehen möchtest und ich mich zum Teufel scheren soll, dann tue ich das, auch wenn es mir weh tut. Aber ich musste es einfach tun... Ich liebe dich, Angelina..."_

Man hörte keinen Laut. Es war so still, als dass man eine fallende Stecknadel hätte hören können.

Angelina war einfach nur noch sprachlos. Sie starrte Oliver, der sie, verlegen wie ein kleiner Junge, anlächelte, an und musste erst einmal verarbeiten, was er da gesagt hatte. Sie hatte alles erwartet, nur nicht das. „Nun gehen Sie schon, Kindchen und erlösen Sie den armen jungen Mann", meinte eine ältere Hexe hinter ihr leise. Die dunkelhaarige Frau stand fast mechanisch auf. Mit zwei Schritten war Oliver bei ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. „Angelina...", sagte er leise. Es waren ihre Augen, die ihm die Antwort gaben, auf die er wartete. „Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, doch er hörte es trotzdem, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie. Nicht sanft und scheu, wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss. Dieser Kuss war ungestüm und voller Sehnsucht.

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew_

_That I would do anything for you_

_The first time you touched my face I felt_

_Like I've never felt with anyone else_

_I wanna give back what you've givin' to me_

_And I wanna witness all of your dreams_

_Now that you've shown me who I really am_

_I wanna be more then just your man_

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails_

_And be the hand that lifts your veil_

_And be the moon that moves your tide_

_The sun coming up in your eyes_

_Be the wheels that never rust_

_And be the spark that lights you up_

_All that you've been dreaming of and more_

_So much more, I wanna be your everything..._

_When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see_

_And when it gets dark you can reach out for me_

_I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts_

_And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost_

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails_

_And be the hand that lifts your veil_

_And be the moon that moves your tide_

_The sun coming up in your eyes_

_Be the wheels that never rust_

_And be the spark that lights you up_

_All that you've been dreaming of and more_

_So much more, I wanna be your everything..._

_Be the wheels that never rust_

_And be the spark that lights you up_

Applaus brandete auf, als sie sich küssten. So manch einer wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augen. „Oh mein Gott, es war so schön", meinte Cathy ergriffen und auch Sirius musste zugeben, dass ihn diese Liebeserklärung nicht ganz kalt gelassen hatte, wie so viele andere. Die Lehrer lächelten versonnen, Adrienne stand unten neben Harry und ihren Teamkollegen und weinte fast. Katie zerquetschte Wes' Arm und murmelte ununterbrochen: „Süß..." Chris lächelte bloß, froh, dass Oliver seine Idee angenommen hatte...

_**The End**_


End file.
